Five elements I
by ZoDiaQue
Summary: La légende dit que 5 élues apparaîtront pour vaincre le mal et que chacun controlera un élement. Melphaine citée mithyque...c'est la bas qu'iront Harry et Draco pour finir leurs études.SLASH HPDM [Chap 11] FINI !
1. Avéa

**Titre : Five Elements I**

**Auteur : Zodiaque**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut voici ma première fic qui s'appelle Five Elements. Ce premier chapitre est court mais ne vous inquiétez pas les chapitres suivants vont être de plus en plus long. **

**Résumé : La légende dit que 5 élues apparaîtront pour vaincre le mal et que chacun controlera un élement. Melphaine citée mithyque...c'est la bas qu'iront Harry et Draco pour finir leurs études. Arrivé là bas Harry se rend compte que les Melphaïens sont en horreur devant sa magie. SLASH HPDM **

**.:Five elements:.**

**.:Chapitre 1:.**

Le réveil indiquait minuit. Les quatre zéros rouges vifs du réveil électrique clignotaient. Le jeune homme regarda la « danse » des chiffres d'un air las, il soupira. « Joyeux anniversaire »se murmura t-il . Il avait maintenant 17 ans ; il était majeur. Tout adolescent sorcier normal aurait sauté de joie mais pas lui… Lui allonger nonchalamment sur son lit les mains croisées derrières sa tête, ses yeux fixant le plafond d'un air morne, lui ne voyait que le négatif de la situation : une nouvelle année où il devrait supporter ces crétins de Weasley et Granger, eux qui prétendaient être ses amis en le laissant seul préférant se bécoter dans la salle sur demande et dans les rares moment où ils étaient à ses cotés le suivaient comme des chiens , non ils n'étaient pas ses amis juste des sous fifres un peu comme Crabbe et Goyle avec Malfoy ; une nouvelle année où il devrait faire face aux attaques de Voldemort, parfois il se demandait comment cette face de serpent allait encor faire pour lui pourrir la vie ; une nouvelle année de vie tout simplement. Depuis la mort de son parrain Harry (car c'était bien de lui dont il agissait) avait déjà plus d'une fois attenté à sa vie, mais par chance (sa dépend du point de vue ) Neville qui passait par-là l'avait trouvé agonisant sur le sol les poigné lacérés, il avait alors subit l'interrogatoire de ses 'amis' et du professeur Dumbledore. Cette entrevue l'avait plongé dans un mutisme que personne jusqu'à ce jour n'avait réussi à briser.

Les pensés de Harry furent interrompue par une éblouissante lumière violette. Harry fut d'un bon debout sa baguette pointée sur le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci ou plutôt celle-là, le regardait d'un air mi amusée mi-appréciateur, elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose du genre « un chose en moins ». Harry prit le temps de détailler la femme. C'était une grande femme noir ,elle était vêtue d'une grande robe mauve pale dons les manches étaient très larges, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns mais ce qui frappa le jeune homme était ses yeux, elle avait de grands yeux améthystes qui semblaient pouvoir sonder toutes ses pensées.

« Bonjour » lui dit elle d'un ton calme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lui demanda Harry qui avait toujours sa baguette pointée sur la brune.

« Je m'appelle Avéa »

«Et que faîtes-vous ici - Avéa » Demanda t-il attendant un " mais pour te tuer voyons bébé Potter "

«Je suis votre guide magique. Je me dois de vous apprendre quelques méthodes de combats car vous êtes le seul qui puissent vaincre Voldemort. Toutes les créatures magiques compte sur vous.»

Harry la regarda septique . Cette Avéa n'était sûrement pas une mangemorte vu qu'elle prononçait "son" nom (celui de Voldemort). Cette femme disait avoir besoin de lui pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Beaucoup de gens mal intentionné auraient pu lui faire le même coup, mais quelque chose en cette femme lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il abaissa donc sa baguette mais resta quand même sur la défensive. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine sa baguette toujours en main , regarda Avéa les yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes rondes.

«Et où allez-vous m'emmener? » demanda t-il.

«Au château qui est sur le mont Aigo , naturellement. » répondit calmement Avéa.

« Le mont Aigo? Jamais entendu parler. Et où c'est, exactement ça ? »

« N'avez vous donc jamais lu? Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la légende de Aigo habité par le peuple Melpha , dans le monde inconnu.» lui dit elle en le regardant les yeux exorbités; Harry se renfrogna.

« Si c'est une légende je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais eu vent de ses informations. Votre monde m'est parfaitement inconnu ce qui n'est pas étonnant vue le nom de cette citée.» rétorqua celui-ci avec un petit mesquin sous le regard plus qu'irrité d'Avéa.

« Bon , partons avant que je vous jette un sort de mon crue.»

D'un mouvement de main elle fit apparaître un grand cercle lumineux par lequel on pouvait voir une grande colline verdoyante sur laquelle un grand escalier de marbre semblait ne jamais finir, des nuages violets cachaient son extrémité. Le ciel était indigo, la lune ronde et blanche, quelques curieuses créatures ressemblant à des renards noirs gambadaient tandis que de minuscules petits êtres de couleurs vives voilaient gaiement laissant sur leurs passages des traînés de lumières scintillantes. Ce paysage de conte de fée éblouie le jeune garçon qui en resta bouche bée, Avéa avait déjà traversé le cercle l'attendant de l'autre côté. Il se décida bientôt à la rejoindre sur les larges marches de l'escalier.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux sur la première marche , l'escalier se mit à trembler et devint un escalator, ils se laissèrent donc monter pendant un quart d'heure. Harry lui qui avait fini par s'asseoir son menton dans sa main sur les marches de l'escalier regardait le paysage défilé, jusqu'a ce qu'il fût interpeller par Avéa lui disant que le château était en vue. Ils virent devant eux un château d'une grande beautée. Le château était carré, à chacune de ses extrémités une grande tour scintillait. Le château semblait être de glace, mais lorsque Harry posa sa main sur la devanture du château il put sentir une sensation de chaleur. Le château éclairait les environs, il brillait de milles feux. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Avéa et la vie sortir une baguette en diamant avec laquelle elle donna trois petits coups sur le mur de glace. Bientôt le mur se fissura et les deux façades coulissèrent pour laisser place à la citée " Melphaine".

"Wooow..."

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

Au même moment ...

« Maître Draco réveillez-vous.» couina Kine l'elfe de maison.

« Gnnnn...» gémit le serpentard en se retournant dans son lit.

« Dépêchez-vous maître »Couina une seconde fois l'elfe en s'activant pour ouvrir les rideaux .« Maître M. Malfoy, votre père veut vous voir »

Cette fois en un bond Draco était levé et s'était précipité dans la salle de bain. 15 min plus tard il avait fini et cherchait une tenue adaptée pour le petit déjeuner qui avait lieu tous les matins. Aprés un long moment d'hésitation il avait finalement opté pour une robe de sorcier de velours vert foncé dons les manches étaient brodés de fils émeraudes.

Il dévala les deux escaliers qui menaient jusqu'a la salle à manger avec grâce. Quand il fût arrivé en bas il fût surpris d'y trouver un homme en compagnies de ses parents qui sirotait une tasse de thé. L'homme devait avoir une vingtaine d'années plutôt grand, il avait la peau légèrement halé, des cheveux noirs et bouclés et de grands yeux bleu. Draco le trouva séduisant ce qui n'était pas nouveau pour lui cela faisait un moment qu'il avait appris son homosexualité et ça ne l'avait pas plus choqué que ça. En effet dans le monde sorcier, les gays étaient très bien acceptés, ils avaient même la possibilités de faire des enfants.

« Père, Mère , Monsieur .» les salua t-il en leurs faisant un léger signe de tête , les deux hommes y répondirent tandis que sa mère lui faisait un grand sourire. Il alla les rejoindre et s'assit sur sa chaise attitrée.

D'habitude les repas se passait dans un silence religieux , mais avec la présence de cet invité Draco se doutait que ça allait être tout autre chose. Il patienta sagement en attendant que les elfes de maisons apportent le petit déjeuné et que son père se décident à lui présenter le nouveau venu.

« Draco je te présente Kilian Valeur . Tu vas partir en stage avec lui, il va t'apprendre l'art de l'épée et de l'esquive. Tu resteras à ses côtés durant trois mois.»

« Mais père et Poudelard, c'est cette année que je passe mes Aspics ?»

« J'en ai déjà parlé avec Dumbledore , et ce stage pourra t'être d'une grande aide pour ta future carrière» Lui répondit son père sur un ton calme mais qui laissait transparaître une pointe d'agacement, puis il lui jeta un regard qui disait clairement "Tu n'as pas le choix" . Draco se doutait bien que la carrière dons parlait son père n'était pas auror ou medicomage c'était évidemment celle de mangemort . Et cet avenir ne le branchait pas trop, même pas du tout.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, notre école est très prestigieuse et en plus de ce stage tu continueras tes études et tu seras au niveau même en avance.» Lui dit Kilian qui parlait pour la première fois , mais ces quelque mots lui redonnèrent espoirs, il pourrait peut être faire la carrière qui lui plaisait et même peut être battre cette sang de bourbe de Granger.

« Bien. M. Malfoy j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. dit Kilian en se levant . A bientôt Narcissa .Draco je viens te chercher demain à 6h30 ne sois pas en retard j'ai horreur de ça.» Puis il transplana.

« Super...» se dit Draco. moi qui comptais fait la grasse matinée pour garder mon magnifique teint ivoire, c'est gagné...

A suivre...

* * *

Salut c'est moi Zodiaque ! Alors ça vous a plus ? Une idée pour la suite ? Laissez une petite review c'est en bas à gauche clique sur GO

J'essayerais de ne pas être trop longue


	2. Bienvenue à Melphaine

**Titre: Five Elements**

**Auteur: Zodiaque**

**Résumé du premier chapitre : Harry rencontre Avéa le jour de son anniversaire, il part avec elle. Elle veut faire de lui son apprenti car il est le seul à pouvoir sauver nos deux mondes. Lucius Malfoy envoi Draco faire un stage pour sa future carrière de mangemort avec un certain Killian. **

**Note: Salut c'était la première fois que je publiais une fic et ça ma fait vraiment bizarre de voir parmi les autres fics écrit 'Five Elements' – Zodiaque, je suis resté bêtement à regardé les yeux grands ouverts j'ai été encor plus heureuse lorsque j'ai lus les reviews ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !! j'ai pas été trop longue quand même ça doit faire de semaines que j'ai publié le premier chap, j'espère que le seconds vous plaira. A bientôt bonne lecture !!**

**.:Five elements:.**

**. :Chapitre 2 :.**

_« Wooow… » _

Le château était en faite un trompe œil à l'intérieur se trouvait en faite une immense ville en pleine agitation. Des marchands criaient pour vendre leurs produits ; des enfants couraient et jouaient ; de vieux hommes jouaient aux échecs sorcier sur leur terras pendant que les grands mères tricotaient. Les habitants de Melphaine ( les melphaïens ) avaient tous la peau couleur pastel ils l'avaient rose , mauve ou même jaune.

« Ne faites pas de magie ici . » lui glissa Avéa à l'oreille .

« Pourquoi ? » lui chuchota t-il en faisant un grand sourire à une petite fille qui mangeait une grosse pomme et qui contrairement aux autres avait la peau blanche. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment une si petite chose pouvait engloutir quelque chose d'aussi gros.

« Ne pose pas de question et obéit. »

Harry ronchonna mais acquiesça tout de même, c'est là qu'il vit au loin un petit garçon qui se faisait attaquer par un dragon ( de très petite taille mais quand même un dragon). Son instinct de héros le guidant il s'élança aux secours d'un petit garçon qui était tombé par terre sous la surprise. Il lança à toute vitesse un stupéfix sur la créature. Attrapant le petit homme aux passage . Il demanda au petit garçon d'environs six si il allait bien mais celui-ci le regardait les yeux exorbité et la bouche ouverte. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que tous le regardait comme si un troisième œil lui avait poussé au milieu du front. Avéa avait porté sa main à son front en signe de défaite. Il regarda le « dragon » et vit qu'en faite c'était un enfant qui portait un masque .

« Démon ! Honte sur notre dieu Aïké ! Nous sommes perdus, un impur en ces lieux ! C'est la fin nous allons tous payer pour ses pêchers ! » s'écria une femme qui s'était mise à genou les bras vers le ciel en signe de pardon.

Tous les habitants s'agitèrent dans tous les sens courants , les mères sauvant leurs enfants pour s'enfermer dans leurs maisons. La vielle femme qui avait fait l'annonce quelques minutes plus tôt s'était jetée parterre et criait des mots du genre « On va tous mourir ! » en se roulant sur le sol .

Avéa passa comme un éclaire et se positionna devant Harry. Il l'a vit pointé sa baguette vers le ciel en criant un 'oubliette maxima' , tous le village fut recouvert d'un dôme mauve et tous les villageois tombèrent inconscients sur le sol. Harry regardait dans tous les sens ébahit , il tournait frénétiquement sa tête de droite à gauche.

« Vous les avez tués ! » demanda t-il à Avéa avec une mine horrifié

« Nan… Ils sont juste évanouis maintenant allons nous en » déclara t-elle calmement en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

Harry sembla rassuré quelques secondes mais ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ? » s'écria t-il en rattrapant Avéa qui s'était déjà enfoncé dans la forêt.

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

« Pop ! »

« Bonjour Kilian . » Salua Draco en se levant de son fauteuil où il était préalablement assit.

« Ha ! Bonjour. Tu es à l'heure pile , très ponctuel, c'est bien. »fit remarquer le brun en regardant sa montre moldu.

« Bien sur, je suis un Malfoy. Bien . je suis prêt nous pouvons partir. » dit Draco en montrant deux minuscules valises qu'il tenait entre son pouce et son index.

« Tu ne dis pas au revoir à tes parents ? » demanda Kilian.

« J'ai déjà dis au revoir à ma mère quand à Lucius, il est déjà partis faire_ son travail_. » lui répondit le serpentard en rangeant ses bagages miniatures dans la poche de sa longue robe de sorcier.

« Comme nous allons arriver directement au château il est préférable de changer tes vêtements. »

« S'il vous plait veuillez éviter de e faire porter du rouge ou du jaune ça colle très mal avec mon teint. Si c'est possible du vert m'ira très bien.»Fit Draco avec des yeux suppliants.

« Je vais essayer... »soupira Kilian en faisant tourbillonner sa main. Le blond fut bientôt affublé d'un ensemble vert dons le pantalon était rentré dans des bottes qui lui arrivaient à mi-mollets, il avait aussi une sorte de cache cœur sous lequel un col-roulé noir apparaissait. Il ressemblait à un ninja. Kilian en avait un semblable sauf que le siens était noir. Il avait l'air d'apprécier son nouvel accoutrement.

« Nannn ! On va au Japon ? Super ! » questionna Draco en se regardant dans une glace qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il était visiblement enjoué par cette nouvelle perspective.

« Excuse moi de calmer ta joie mais non, nous n'allons pas au Japon » Le blond fit une mou boudeuse qui surprit Kilian. 'Tiens il marrant celui là quand il se lâche , il peut-être pas un balais coincé dans le cul comme son paternel' « Nous allons à Melphaine. »

« Voyons arrêterez de vous moquer de moi, Melphaine est un mythe. »

« Désolé de te contredire mais ce n'en est pas un. »

« Vraiment ? alors nous allons sûrement à la mythique école de Magie Némesse si vous dîtes vrai , celle où les fondateurs de Poudelard ont étudié. » dit Draco soupçonneux

« Bien. Comme tu semble déjà bien renseigné. Nous partons dans quelques secondes prends ce portoloin. »dit Kilian. Draco n'eu même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il lui fourrait une montre usagé dans la main.

« 5..4..3..2..1.. POP ! »

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

PoV Harry

Avéa et moi sommes arrivés. Nous avons marché pendant environs 1h30, je suis mort. Nous sommes devant un château, il est immense. Il ressemble à ceux de compte de fées, il est du style médiéval vraiment très beau , il est comme dans les films moldus que regardait Dudley quand il était petit avec les princes et les princesses.

Nous frappons trois coup sur la grande porte de bois. Avec un grincement sonore elle s'ouvre. Mais la première chose que je vois n'est pas la splendeur du château mais bien autre chose.

Fin PoV Harry

Pov Draco

J'ai atterri dans un château il est immense même plus grand que Poudelard. Je vois une petite créature habillé en majordome arrivé. Elle ne dit rien mais reste là à me regardé de ses yeux globuleux ( Ce qui me fait pensé à quelqu'un…) nda : Béh oui c'est Dobbi . Je comprends bien vite que ce qu'elle veut ce son mes bagages. Je sors de ma poche mes deux petites valises puis je les agrandis.

J'entends une porte grincée je me retourne pour voir qui sont les nouveau arrivants. C'est une grande et belle jeune femme avec un garçon plutôt grand avec des lunettes rondes et des cheveux noir de jais… Mais c'est …

Fin Pov Draco

« POTTER !»

« MALFOY ! »

« Mais qu' est-ce que tu fous là ! » s'écrièrent-ils en chœur .

**A suivre...**

* * *

Hi! hi! Comment va se passer la rencontre avec Draco et Harry ça c'est pour le prochain chap.

**Review!**


	3. Rencontre

**Titre : Five elements**

**Auteur : Zodiaque**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut !! Voilà le chapitre n°3. Dans ce chapitre vous apprendrez pour quoi il ne faut pas faire de magie en présence de Melphaïens, Harry se trouvera seul contre tous face une bande de méchant serpentard, o,n apprendra plus de chose sur les sentiments d'un certain personnage vers un autre personnage et deux nouvelles arrivantes dans « Five Elements. » Bonne lecture.**

**.:Five elements:.**

**. :Chapitre 3:.**

_« POTTER !»_

_« MALFOY ! »_

_« Mais qu' est-ce que tu fous là ! » s'écrièrent-ils en chœur ._

Ils se faisaient maintenant face. Ils se tournaient autour comme des lions en cage.

«C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question Malfoy. Cette endroit je suppose n'est pas un nid à future mangemort. »

«Potter sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir mangemort, mais toi tu es bien imprudent suivre une personne inconnu comme ça, n'est-ce pas inconscient c'est à croire que tu veux vraiment mourir pour rejoindre ta sang de bourbe de mère. » Ricana Draco en levant un sourcil.

« Je t'interdit de parler de ma mère sale serpent. » siffla Harry en dégainant sa baguette.

Le serpentard avait finalement cesser de rire en sentant le bout de l'arme de son adversaire sur sa gorge. Harry se sentait prêt à lui lancer un sort, il avait déjà l'incantation sur le bout de la langue.

Deux filles hystériques c'étaient mises à crier « UNE BASTON !! » entraînant un attroupement autour des deux garçons.

« HANNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!! Il a dit sale serpent ça m'aurait pas plus ! » s'écria la plus grande des deux.

« Ha ouais et l'autre y dit rien. HaaaaaaannnnnN !!!!!!!!!!! »

Avéa qui en avait marre d'entendre tous ces ados dégénérés crier subtilisa la baguette du brun et immobilisa les deux adolescents en deux trois coup de baguette elle.

« Mais Avvvy (nda : ui ui c'est le surnom d'Avéa qui s'appelle en vérité Avéalice) pour une fois qu'il y a de l'action. » s'écria la petite au cheveux châtains.

« Killian tu veux bien emmener ces deux garnements , à leurs appartement ils me font mal à la tête. » dit elle en se frottant le front.

« J'y vais Avéa à tout de suite. » répondit il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Il un sort de vent sur les adolescents qui se soulevèrent délicatement du sol. Puis il commença son chemin vers les chambres des garçons qui le suivait en voltigeant.

« C'est même pas juste y'a jamais rien dans ce trou perdu. » firent les deux filles en boudant puis elle s'en allèrent.

Avéa et Killian se prélassaient dans la salle commune des professeurs. La jeune femme brune était allongé sur le canapé et lisait un magazine tandis que son collègue et ami lui était assit dans l'un des fauteuils de l'appartement. Celui-ci réfléchissait en jetant des regards frénétiques à Avéa.

_« Qu'est-ce que je ressens exactement pour elle ? » se demandait il. C'est vrai que c'est une très bonne amie , on peut toujours compter sur elle et en plus elle est très belle. » « Est-ce que c'et normal que la température ambiante monte lorsqu'elle elle est dans les parages ? »_

C'est ce moment là que choisit A_v_éa pour relever la tête de son journal pour regarder Killian se rendant compte que celui-ci la regardait elle lui fit un sourire charmeur auquel il répondit par un air niais. Avéa détourna le regard les yeux et gloussa derrière son journal , elle avait conscience de son pouvoir de séduction sur le garçon aux cheveux aux reflets indigos et sur les hommes en général.

_« Qu'est-ce que je disais cette fille c'est un radiateur humain !! » se disait Killian_

Avéa se souvint alors d'une tradition Melphaïenne qu'ils devraient faire subir aux deux nouveaux arrivants, rien de bien méchant mais c'était la coutume de Melphaine.

« Hé ! Killian ! »fit elle le sortant de sa rêverie

« Oui ? »

« Il faudra qu'on leur fasse passer la porte. »

« Ah… Ouais. On leur dit de passer maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Twiny !» appela alors Killian

La petite elfe rose apparut dans un POP retentissant regardant de ses deux grands yeux bleus et globuleux les deux professeur, attendant l'ordre de ses employeurs nda : et oui à Melphaine les elfes sont payés et ont même des jours de congés !! Hermione serait contente mais comme je l'aime pas on lui dira pas !!.

« Qu'est-ce que Twiny peut faire pour monsieur ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux dire à messieurs Potter et Malfoy de bien vouloir passer dans un quart d'heure ? Tu les emmèneras. »

« J'y vais monsieur. »

« POP »

« TOC !TOC !TOC »

«Entrer!!»

«Asseyez-vous les garçons. Alors vos appartement vous plaises ? »

« Oui beaucoup. Merci »

« Mouais..Boff »

« Nous voulions vous parler de quelque chose, mais cela peut attendre. Avez-vous des questions ? »

« Moi j'aimerais poser une question. »dit Harry en levant la main.

Avéa se contenta de hausser les sourcils lui indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Mmmh… J'aimerais savoir pourquoi lorsque j'ai utilisé la magie le peuple de Melphaine s'est mit à crier ? » Il avait prononcé la fin de la phrase d'une toute petite voix. Mais bien sur Draco avait tout entendu et il fût égale à lui-même.

« T'as utilisé notre magie à Melphaine ! Mais t'es complètement con ! » s'écria t-il puis il partit dans un fou rire.

Avéa elle se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire tandis que Killian lui soupirait d'un air dépité. Harry lui avait la tête baissé et était rouge de honte. Avéa inspira un grand coup pour reprendre de la contenance :

« Voyons Draco, Harry n'est pas con . » dit elle. Harry leva sur elle des yeux plein de reconnaissances . Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois les lèvres pincé, Draco qui avait un sourcil levé qui disait « _T'es sur de ce que t'avance ?_». Avéa renifla et déclara :

« C'est juste un ignorant !! »Puis elle éclata de rire suivi par Draco, ils se tapèrent dans la main.

Harry se renfrogna. Draco et Avéa étaient appuyer l'un sur l'autre plier de rire se soutenant pour de ne pas tomber par terre. Killian lui regardait le couple que formait la brune et le blond d'un œil mauvais.

« ToC ! ToC !»

Les rire de nos deux mauvais serpentards se turent et Harry en fût très heureux.

« Entrer ! »

« Salut c'est nous !!! »

C'était les deux folles de toute à l'heure et une toute petite fille les accompagnait. Dans le duo des hystériques il avait une fille plutôt grande dans les 1m70 et une autre plus petite elle ne devait pas avoir plus 16 ans. La plus grande avait de long cheveux marrons foncés des yeux en amandes noir elle ressemblait à Avéa, L'autre devait être une métisse elle avait de grands yeux chocolats et ses cheveux châtain lui arrivaient jusqu'à la nuque. Et enfin la nouvelle était une petite d'environs 10 ans elle avait deux petites couettes blondes de chaque côtés de sa tête les joues roses, et de grands yeux bleus.

« Vois que vous avez de la compagnie les amoureux. » dit la plus grande. « Alors cousine tu nous présente pas ?. »

« Bon d'accord… »

« Harry, Draco voici Mélodie ma cousine , Stace son amie dit elle en montrant la moyenne du doigt, et elle c'est Sandy termina t-elle en montrant la petite tête blonde.

« Saut les garçons. » dit Stace en s'approchant avec un sourire charmeur.

« Stace cherche pas ils sont gays. » Lui dit Mélodie avec un sourire compatissant.

La moyenne se mit à bouder en grognant que tous les garçons était gays .

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas gays !! » s'écria Harry.

« Hoo, si si tu l'es mais tu le sais pas encor. »

« Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

« C'est pas la peine de nier, Mél ne se trompe jamais. Regarde ton pote lui ne dément pas. »

« Nous ne sommes pas POTES et si je ne démens pas c'est parce que je le savais déjà. » dit Draco.

« Désolé de vous coupez dans votre passionnante discussion mais Harry ne voulais tu pas une réponse à ta question ? »lui demanda Killian. Harry hocha vivement la tête.

« Bien alors voilà la raison pour laquelle il ne faut par faire de votre magie à Melphaine… »Commença Killian mais il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit Mélodie articulé exagérément en chuchotant « Il a fait de la magie à Melphaine ? »demanda t-elle à Draco celui hocha la tête et toute les personne présente dans la pièce à par Harry , Killian et SandyMais elle est aussi bizarre que lovegood elle parle pas et rigole jamais se mirent à pouffer.

« Veuillez arrêter de rire s'il vous plait. » demanda Killian, ils se calmèrent mais pas totalement.

« Donc je vais te raconter la légende de Melphaine…

Il était une fois un homme nommé Aiké. Celui-ci ne supportait la magie que vous pratiquer que ce soit la blanche ou la noire, il trouvait qu'elle était impur car selon lui cette magie n'est pas naturel, il décida donc de créer une citée où seul la magie_ pur_ serait pratiquée. Il créa donc des habitants qui ignorait l'existence du forme différente de magie que la leur pour éviter qu'elles les pervertissent ils pratiquaient donc celle des Five Elements : La magie naturel comme il le disait l'air, le feu , la terre , l'eau et le centre qui réunissait la magie des sentiments et de la chair. A la cité de Melphaine le calme et la paix régnait. Mais un jour le calme laissa place à la terreur lorsque un démon apparu pour détruire la ville et il faisait de votre magie. Aiké désigna alors cinq de ses plus loyale et puissant partisan leur donnant à chacun le pouvoir d'être le dieu d'un des Five Elements. Deux milles ans plus tard les habitants de Melphaine croient encor que votre magie est impur. La légende dit que lorsque le mal refera surface tous les Melphaïens devront passer sous la porte et cinq d'entre eux seront choisi pour mettre fin à la terreur…

A suivre…

* * *

Salut Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé. Légende est-elle assez claire . si vous avez des questions posez les. Mais je n'y répondrait pas tout de suite car je par en vacances pendant 3 semaines +++ 

REVIEW !!!!!


	4. Elus? partie 1

**Titre: Five Elements **

**Auteur: Sista Malfoy **

**Note de l'auteur: Salut désolé d'avoir été beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude. Mais j'avais du mal à mettre mes idées à l'écrit, car ce chapitre est très important, pour me faire pardonner je vous offre en exclu la biographie d'Avéa. Donc voila bonne lecture. **

**Big Up: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Mais surtout à Spicy marmelade et Lunicorne qui me laissent toujours une petite review sympathique qui me donne du courage pour la suite. MERCI! **

**. :Five Elements :.**

**.: Chapitre 4 :.**

Dans son ample robe blanche de sorcier ( uniforme de la maison des Asix ) , assit sur un banc de la grande salle à manger de l'école de Melphaine, Harry prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Mélodie et Kimmy. Ces trois là étaient devenus très proche faisant parti de la même maison donc passant la plus part de leur temps ensemble. Mélodie lui parlait de sa famille. Mélodie lui apprit quelques choses sur l'école comme quoi la famille Crystal dirigeait l'école depuis des générations et que Carla Crystal la grand-mère de mélodie en était la directrice actuelle et que lorsque le moment serait venu ce serait autour d'Avéa de prendre les rennes de l'établissement Mél et Avéa étant cousines.

Les portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrir et laissèrent entrer Stace et Draco tout deux vêtu en tenu de Ninja l'uniforme des Panters vert pour le garçon et rouge pou la fille. Ils semblaient tout deux être en grande conversation. Il s'assirent en face des deux bruns et se servirent à boire et à manger mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de finirent leur conversation car une femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux grisonnants attachés dans un chignon tressé,aux yeux améthystes et affublé d'une longue robe mauve. Sa simple arrivé fit taire la salle, cette femme dégageait un charisme immense . Sur son visage régnait le calme et la sagesse, Carla lia ses mains derrière son dos et commença son discours :

_(ndla : Peut être que ce paragraphe va vous saouler au bout d'un moment mais il faut le lire)_

« Bienvenue à tous élèves et professeurs . Je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Carla Crystal la directrice de cette école. Comme vous devez le savoir l'école est divisée en trois maisons : il y a celle des **Panters** spécialisé dans les arts martiaux, celle des **Asix **spécialisé dans l'enseignement des éléments et la dernière **Power Magyk** qui accueil ceux qui veulent suivre un apprentissage se spécialisant sur les magies blanche et noir. Je vais vous présentez ceux qui seront vos professeurs : Pour l'apprentissage de l'élément de l'eau Melle Thinks ; (e_lle désigna une femme celle-ci fut sortit de sa rêverie par un de ses collègue qui lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes. Elle avait de long cheveux bleus et un visage en forme de cœur ; elle ressemblait une poupée de porcelaine qui certes était constamment dans la lune. La jeune femme se leva ,salua les élèves d'un signe de main puis se rassit.) _; pour l'enseignement de l'air Mr Klarich _( un homme roux affublé d'une épaisse moustache se leva , il avait un œil doré et l'autre vert ) _; MlleChips vous enseignera la terre _( une très belle femme aux cheveux blonds à l'allure d'une grande aristocrate se redressa de sa chaise et fit un sourire hautain à l'assemblé. Draco sut tout de suite qu' il allait apprécier cette femme)_ ; et pour finire avec les élément Melle Crystal(npla : plus précisément Avéalice Crystal , quoi vous saviez pas que sont vrai prénom n'était pas Avéa) occupera le poste d'enseignante du feu. Passons aux autres disciplines pour le combat-épée Mr O'neil (ndla : c'est Killian) et Mr Van Eyseren pour les magie blanche et noir _( un homme au visage blanc presque maladif , aux yeux et aux cheveux noir d'encre se leva donnant des frissons à la salle entière)_. Quelques filles poussèrent des cries étranglés d'autres chuchotèrent des choses comme_" C'est un vampire tu le savais ?"" Il est pas mal pour un mort"_ ou encor_"Mon dieu! Il va tous nous sucer le sang!" _Bien voila.Voici vos emploît du temps.» Elle claqua des doigts et apparut devant chaque élève un petit carton beige où était écrit leur journée.

Soudain , les portes de la grandes salle s'ouvrirnt dans un fracas laissant apparaître une personne emcapuchonné. Toute la salle retint son souffle lorseque le nouvelle arrivant retira sa capuche. C'était...

_Tien j'ai bien en vie de couper ... mais comme chu sympa je le ferais pas... pourtant ça me tentait bien... _

«Bryan!» s'écria Stace en allant rejoindre le garçon.

Un garçon d'environs un mètre quatre-vingts à la peau caramel ,yeux vert-marrons et aux cheveux noir et bouclés se tenait devant l'encadrement de la porte. Il était en train d'enlacer chaleureusement Stace.

Tout le monde se demandaient qui pouvait bien être ce Bryan , Mélodie elle regardait avec une tête de poisson sorti de l'eau. Elle avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et la bouche ouverte. Puis elle se mit à bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles. Harry lui passait sa main devant les yeux d la jeune fille en l'appelant mais ne réagissait pas, Draco lui regardait la scènes perplexe.

. Avéa vint rejoindre sa cousine et lui chuchota à l'oreille «Tiens mais c'est pas ton amoureux que je vois là bas?» cette courte phrase eu l'effet de réveiller Mélodie de sa stupeur.

«Quoi tu savais qu'il venait et tu ne m'a rien dis! Traîtresse!Et combien de fois faudra t-il te dire que je ne l'aime pas?»s'écria la plus jeune des deux jeunes filles.

«Peut-être que je le savais peut-être pas.Sinon tu ne vas pas le rejoindre?«

«Ha si.. J'y vais»dit Mélodie en défroissant sa robe puis elle prit un air déterminé et se dirigea vers Bryan. L'expression qu'elle avait prit quelques secondes plus tôt se fanât bien vite lorsque elle croisa le regard de Bryan.

«Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu.. tu ne devais pas aller en Espagne avec ton père?» demanda Mélodie en mettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille signe d'embarras.

«Si mais j'ai préférer rester avec vous…» lui dit le brun mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Mélodie le coupa.

«C'est bien que tu sois avec nous… je suis contente…si c'est très bien.» fit elle e,n baissant la tête. Ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas totalement vrai, bien sur elle était heureuse qu'il soit venu ici à Melphaine mais elle s'était attendu à des retrouvaille plus chaleureuse. Bryan prit son courage à deux mains, lui releva le menton de sorte à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

«Mais je suis surtout revenu pour toi…»termina t-il

Mélodie lui sourit des étoiles pleins les yeux.

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

« Alors comme ça tu de vais aller fa&ire tes études en Espagne, pourquoi?» demanda Draco à Bryan alors que toute la petite bande se promenait dans le parc.

«Et bien… mon père et ma belle-mère ont décidé d'aller y vivre et mon père voulait que j'y aille avec eux, mais j'ai choisi de rester en Angleterre avec ma mère. Et lorsque j'ai sus que Mélodie … Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la concerné…et Stace avaient décidé de finir leur études à Melphaine j'ai sauté sur l'occasion .Et me voilà ici.»

«D'accord , désolé si j'ai été indiscret je suis juste curieux.»

«Ce n'est rien.»

«Sinon on fait quoi maintenant?»demanda Stace.

Tous haussèrent les épaules. C'est à ce moment là qu'Avéa et Killian vinrent les rejoindre.

«Alors les jeune's on se demande qu'elle activité on va faire aujourd'hui!»s'écria Avéa pleine d'entrain.

«Moi je sais!On va aller voir la porte.»continua t-elle.

«La fameuse porte de Melphaine génial!» dit Harry sur-éxité .

«Hun,hun.» aquiesca Killian

«Super! Il parrait que c'est trés beau. Et c'est un lieu historique.»dit mélodie mais lorsqu'elle sortit sa dernière phrase tous prirent un air desespéré y comprit Harry à qui cela rapella une personne qu'il preferait oublier.

« C'est pas ça le plus important Mél! Ce qu'il y a de mieux c'est la légende...»fit Bryan en prenant un faux air grave.

«Oui oui c'est ça Bryan Tout-à-Fait... Bon sinon tout le monde est dacors! Alors viendez ma bande!** _n_**_dla : fallait que je la sorte celle là sisi c'est les Razmockets!_

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

Aprés une heure et demi de marche nos héros arrivèrent finalement devant la "porte".Epuisé ils se laissèrent lamentablement tombé à terre sauf Harry qui alla voir le monument de plus prés. En effet celui-ci portait bien son nom il ressemblait à l'encadrement d'une porte ndla : un truc genre l'arc de triomphe mais trois fois plus grand en marbre où d'étrange symbole étaient écrits." C'est des runes." expliqua draco qui avait rejoint le brun quelques secondes plus tôt. Harry voulut sentir le relief des écriture alors il posa deux doigts sur parroi mais il les retira aussi vite qu'il les avait posé car une sensation de brulure l'avait envahit.

« Aïï! »

«Qu'est-ce qu'il à Potter? »demanda Draco légerement inquit malgré lui.

«Rien, rien...C'est rien »lui répondit Harry en examinant son index il jurait avoir vu une étincelle rouge.

«Alors est-ce qu'il y a des amateurs pour passer sous la porte? Tiens Bryan c'est bien toi qui voulait faire comme dans la _légende _» fit Avéa en fesant la même expression que le garçon avait faite quelques heures plus tôt.

«Bien sur ! Ca ne doit pas être si terrble que ça. » répondit il en bombant la poitrine.

«Bien venez les gens! On se donne la main et trois on passe dessous.» ordonna Avéa.

Tous se mirent en ligne et se tenèrent la main et comme le hasard fait bien les choses Harry et Draco furent l'un à côtés de l'autre, Bryan et Mélodie demême et Killian et Avéa aussi, et on put voir un concert de tomate devant la porte.

«Alors je compte 1... » commença Mélodie

«2... »

«3! » finirent ls ensemble en se mettant sous la porte.

Tous retinrent leur souffle mais rien ne se passa.

«DommmAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGEEE! »fit Avéa alors qu'elle se fesait éjecter 10 métre plus loin du monument Killian à sa suite. Ils attérirent tous deux dans un arbre différent alors que se passait devant eux quelque chose qui ne s'était pas vu depuis des millénaires...

**

* * *

****J'ai encor une fois envie de couper mais comme j'ai été longue pour poster ce chapitre on va faire comme si c'était une pub. POSE PIPI!**

* * *

...Se passait devant eux quelques chose qui ne s'était pas vu depuis des millénaires...

Une lumière blanche illumina la porte les aveuglant.

Puis la lumière s'estompa laissant place à cinq bulles de couleurs différentes perpertuellement en mouvement, elles semblaient faites de gélatines mais était dures comme le verre. Dans chacunes d'elle il y avait une personne, ils ne leurs fallurent pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que c'était leurs élèves qui en étaient prisonniers. Tous étaient nues et recrovillé sur eux même. Mélodie était dans une bulle d'une couleur rouge-orangé , Stace dans une de couleur bleu , dans une de couleur verte se trouvait Bryan dans une aussi transparante que l'ai se trouvait Draco et dans celle du millieu une bulle mauve la plus brillante celle de Harry.

«Avy tu vois ce que je vois? » demanda Killian toujours sonné.

«Oui et je crois que nous assistons à l'évenement du siècle» murmura Avéa qui elle était décendut son arbre elle voulu allé voir ses élèves mais elle fut stopé par un bouclier invisible.

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

Quelque part...

Dans du blanc rien que du blanc, une couleur tellement luminineuse qu'elle vous donne mal aux yeux...

« Bonjour mes enfants je m'appelle Aïké. Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est pour prendre connîssance de votre mission... »

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

Qui aurait crut que leurs vies serait bouleversé aujourd'hui pas moi...

Une nouvelle vie s'offre à eux...

Pleines de suprises et de rencontre...

Esperons juste que leur déstiné ne les tuera pas à petit feu...

Je m'appelle Avéalice Crystal et je sais qu'a cette instant notre avenir à tous va se jouer...

* * *

Voila fini pour ce chap 

**Comme promis la bio de Avéa**

**Nom : **Crystal

**Prénom : **Avéalice Johanna

**Surnom : **Avéa, Avy

**Date de naissance :** 31 mars

**Age :** 23 ans

**Signe astrologique :** Bélier

**Element mâitre :** Feu

**Métier : **Proffesseur de l'élement du Feu

**Situation social :** Célibataire (pour le moment)

**Caractère :** Gentille mais espiègle elle aurait fait une trés bonne recru pour Serpentard. D'un tempérament rêfléchit elle peut faire face à toute sorte d'épreuve avec éfficacité et intellignce.

* * *

Pour encourager l'auteur faites 1 

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous aimez son hstoire faites 2

Pour taper l'auteur faites 3

Pour dire à l'auteur de se dépecher faites 4

Pour dire à l'auteur que le chapitre était trop court faites 5

Pour dire autre chose l'auteur appui sur ne pas hésiter

Voila! Clique sur Go pour répondre c'est en bas à gauche


	5. Elus ? partie 2

**Titre : Five Elements **

**Auteur : Sista Malfoy**

**Note de l'auteur : Il semble que lorsque je reçois des reviews mon cerveau se met à fonctionner plus vite je me trompe ? Voyez la dernière fois je n'ai reçu que 2 reviews et voilà le temps que ça m'a prit un mois peut être... et là j'en reçois un peu plus et SLING ! ma fainéantise s'en va et mon imagination redouble, je pense que c'est pour tout le monde pareil. C'est une étude prouvée plus l'auteur reçoit de review plus il va vite pour poster la suite. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire en plus ça prend pas beaucoup de temps nous avons même élaboré un moyen encor plus facile qu'à l ' accoutumé, il suffit de tapé un chiffre, c'est simple et rapide... Alors n'hésitez pas! **

**.:Five Elements:.**

**.:Chapitre 5:.**

« Bonjour mes enfants je m'appelle Aïké. Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est pour prendre connaissance de votre mission... »

« Une mission mais de quoi parlez-vous, vous devez faire erreur... Je ne..»

« Malfoy laisse le parler tu veux ?»Harry avait dit cela sous forme de question, mais cela ressemblait plus à un ordre. Le blond grogna mais obtempéra.

« Merci mon garçon. Vous avez déjà du entendre parler de la légende celle qui dit que cinq élus seront à nouveau choisi grâce à la porte. Oui ? Eh bien vous en êtes la nouvelle génération. Dans votre âme, un fragment de ceux qui ont été vos prédécesseurs flamboies.»

« Et quel sera l'élément attribué à chacun?» demanda Bryan toujours septique sur la réalité de la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux, mais il se dit que s'il rêvait autant s'éclater.

« Eh bien ça c'est à Harry de vous le faire découvrir...» lui répondit mystérieusement Aïké.

« Quoi? Moi ? Pourquoi? » bégaya le concerné.

« Parce que tu les le centre mon garçon » lut répondit simplement le dieu de Melphaine.

« Hein? Mais ! Comment je fais?...» se résigna l'ex Griffondor.

« Tiens, je l'attendais celle là... Attrape...» Fit le dieu en libérant un objet contenu dans son poing.

L'objet vola jusqu'a Harry qui le réceptionna. C'était un collier qui avait pour pendentif un diamant rose pale taillé en forme de losange, en son centre il semblait y avoir un tourbillon de lumière, la pierre c'était déplacé grâce à deux petites ailes qui disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Harry jeta sur le Dieu des éléments un regard incrédule.

« Mets le autour de ton coup.» répondit Aïké répondant à la question muette

Harry demanda d'un regard à ses amis s'il devait le faire. mélodie et Bryan acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, Stace avec son enthousiasme naturel hocha vivement de la tête ,tandis que Draco lui articula : " Si-On-Meur-Je-Ferais-En-Sorte-Que-Quelqu'un-Aille-Profanner-Ta-Tombe."Harry se décida à mettre le collier autour de son coup malgré les menaces qu'il avait subit quelques secondes plus tôt.

Harry sera la pierre dans sa main et il sentit une chaleur l'envahir. La pièce qui était à l'origine d'un blanc neige devint noir comme si on avait éteint la lumière on ne pouvait maintenant apercevoir Harry que grâce à une lumière qui était apparu dons on ne sait où. Lentement les pieds du brun se décolèrent du sol pour ce retrouver bientôt à trois mètres de celui-ci. _(Ndla : Il a lâcher le collier là)_ Le vent se leva et fit tourbillonner la robe du brun. Les yeux d'Harry devinrent totalement blancs,_(Ce qui choqua notre ami Draco car il adorait malgré lui la jolie couleur émeraude des yeux du Survivant),_le brun sembla prendre une grande bouffé d'oxygène qu'il expira sous forme d'une fumé rose qui se divisa en quatre parties de différentes couleurs qui s'enmellèrent puis se divisèrent pour aller s'engouffrer dans la bouche et le nez des amis de celui-qui-à-suvercu. Tous inspirèrent avec mal mais ils réussirent, Harry se posa sur le sol aussi délicatement qu'il s'en était envoler, ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs originaires, le vent cessa, et le talismans s'infiltra en lui et tout redevint à la normal.

«Je ne me sens pas différente. » fit Stace en s'examinant avec une moue déçue.

« C'est normal ce pouvoir était déjà en toi, Harry l'a juste réveillé.» lui répondit Aïkido avec un sourire

« C'est tout fini? Rien de plus ?» demanda Harry

« Si pour avoir la puissance de votre magie décuplée, vous pouvez accéder à une transformation»

« Ha oui comment ?» demanda Harry tout de suite plus enthousiasme

« Il te suffit de faire appel au cristal et de dire "Transformation"»

« Ok ! J'essais vous êtes d'accord » demanda le survivant à ses amis

« Vas-y !»

« Ouais ! Fais-le !»

Harry fit apparaître la pierre dans sa main et lança un :

« Transformation. Hé c'est de l'arnaque votre truc il fonctionne pas!» s'écria t-il

« Mets-y un peu de cœur voyons!» le réprimanda Aïké, vexé que l'on puisse douter de lui.

« TRANSFORMATION!»

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

Sur la colline juste devant la porte...

« Bon sang... ça doit bien faire une heure qu'il son partit mais quesqu'ils font? Ca doit pas être si long d'acquérir de nouveau pouvoir pour vaincre le mal!» s'écria Killian qui tournait en rond depuis que ses élèves étaient partis.

Avéa elle le regardait assise en tailleur dans l'herbe.

« Bah...En faite si sa prend du temps. Détends-toi. Viens plutôt t'asseoir à côté de moi.» lui dit elle en tapotant une place à sa droite.

Killian se dirigea vers elle.

« Tu veux que je te raconte une blague ?» lui demanda t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Oui. Pourquoi pas? »

« Monsieur et madame DEL ont un fils. Comment l'appellent t-ils ?»

«Je sais pas. Dis-moi.»

« T'es sur que tu veux pas chercher un peu plus?»

« Non , dis-moi. Ne me force pas à te supplier, tu sais que je déteste ça.»

« Bon... Il s'appel Lee. Parce que Lidl.» finit il par lui révélé

Avéa leva un sourcil.

« Mais si tu sais ce supermarché moldu...»

« T'es vraiment trop bête Kyl' _(sa ce prononce comme Kyle) » _lui dit Avéa en lui faisant un grand sourire

« Kyl' ?»

« Ba Quoi ? Ki-li-an c'est beaucoup trop long.»affirma la brune

« Je suis juste surpris** _Avy_**» fit il en appuyant sur le surnom

Elle roula sur lui et s'en suivit d'une grand parti de chatouilla et de bataille d'herbe.

Avéa se retrouva au-dessus de lui, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. La brune fit une bise sur le nez du brun et partie caresser un Spic ( un gros chat ailé) qui traînait dans le coin, laissant allongé dans l'herbe un Killian déboussolé et un sourire niais sur le visage.

_( C'était un petit moment de détente sympa pour nos héros )_

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

_( Ndla :Toutes les transformations décrites les une après les autres se passent évidemment simultanément)_

« TRANSFORMATION !»

Se retrouva entouré de vert pomme. Il leva son bras droit vers le plafond (inexistant) et une épée avec une large lame de verre vert tomba dans sa main. Un cercle de magie apparut à ses pieds et remonta le long de son corps le transformant peu à peu. Lui donnant une armure de bronze sur son torse où laquelle une pierre de jade était incrusté , un pantalon de cuire brun et bottes noires.

Stace se retrouva dans une autre pièce elle aussi mais d'une couleur turquoise. Les bras tendus vers le ciel; des pognards lui tombèrent dans les mains. Son corps se changea, elle avait de choux de chaque côté de sa tête retenu par des élastiques de perles ; elle était vêtue d'un bustier de tissu bleu ciel , d'un short de cuire blanc; de balerines bleus et un collier de saphir était autour de son coup.

Draco dans sa pièce grise s'était aussi transformé. Il avait d'immenses ailes blanches, une épée faite d'argent pur et un épouvantail dans la poche de son pantalon. Il était à peu de chose prés vêtu de la même manière que Killian sauf que ses vêtements étaient fait d'argent et de tissu blanc à par ses bottes de cuirs gris.

La transformation de Mélodie se passa elle dans une pièce orange. Elle y reçut en plus de sa magie des étoiles de ninjas dons les pointes étaent en feu. Ses cheveux avaient maintenant noir de jais strié de rouge cascadaient jusqu'a ses reins. Elle avait un corsaire noire dons les lacés étaient rouges vifs, une jupe de velour bordeaux qui lui descendait juste en haut des genoux, il y avait de chaque côté le la jupe une fente ; elle possédait aussi un collier de rubis. Le costume était fini par une paire de boots noir.

Harry lui était resté à sa place. Il avait grandi de quelques centimètres et ses cheveux c'étaient considérablement allongé pour lui arrivé jusqu'au fesse ils étaient heureusement retenus pas une lanière de cuire blanc. Il était habillé d'un pantalon de lin blanc surmonté d'une tunique de la même couleur, son col en V et ses manches étaient brodés de fils mauve. Mais lui comparé aux autres était pieds nus.

Les transformations étaient maintenant finies laissant place aux commentaires de nos amis qui s'étaient retrouvés dons leur pièce de départ.

« Pourquoi j'ai un épouvantail ? Ca sert à rien en plus c'est un truc de fille!» chigna Draco

« C'est pas un peu osé comme tenue?» fit Mélodie en s'examinant.

« Nan ça te va super bien Mel.»lui certifia Stace « Et moi comment tu me trouve?» demanda t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même

« Pourquoi j'ai pas d'arme moi ? C'est vraiment pas juste, même les filles en ont.»se plaignit Harry

« Mais qu'on veut pas que tu te blesse 'Ry» rigola Bryan.

« Mais Draco t'es trop **B**eau! t'as l'air d'un ange avec tes ailes!» fit Stace s'extasiant devant le blond

_« C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'un ange... Il est Ma**G**nifique» _pensa Harry alors qu'il contemplait l'_ange_.

«Hum..Hum.»

« Et moi comment je suis Mél.» demanda Bryan.

«Si.Si tu es très beau...»lui répondit elle gêner.

« Hum. Hum.»

« PIRE ! Il est canon!» renchérit Stace.

Bryan fit un sourire Colgate qui éblouit tout le monde.

« Personne ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi j'ai un épouvantail.» continua Draco.

«Bah... c'est peut être pour...»

« BON TAISEZ-VOUS!» s'exclama Aïké imposant le silence de l'assemblée.

«Comme j'ai l'air de voir que vous aimez vos costumes. Bien c'est fini vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Vous direz à vos enseignant de vous aider à maîtriser vos pouvoir je compte sur eux je leur ferais parvenir un message. Harry comme personne ne sera apte à t'apprendre à maîtriser les sentiments et la chair tu resteras avec moi pendant 6 mois , je t'apprendrais à maîtriser également les autres éléments car tu possèdes aussi leurs pouvoirs.»

« Quoi il ne peut pas rester avec vous six mois ! On commence les cours demain.» s'exclama Stace.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant, entre la terre et ici ne s'écoule pas le même temps. Pour vous il ne restera ici qu'une journée alors, qu'en faite il sera ici six mois.»

« Au revoir mes enfants. Bonne chance.» dit Aïké.

« A plus les potes !»

« POP!»

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

Avéa et Killian étaient enlacés dans l'herbe se faisant des câlins.

« Killian les bulles se fissurent!» s'exclama soudain Avéa se redressant sur ses pieds

« Quoi qu'est-ce que tu dis ?»

« CRAC!... SPLASH!... PLOP!PLOP!PLOP!»

Quatre bulles étaient en train de se craqueler.

Puis elles explosèrent laissant derrières elles une traîner de minuscules bulles.

« Avy! Killian !» Firent Stace et Mélodie se jetant dans leur bras.

« S'était trop bien !»

« Vous nous raconterez en chemin, nous devons rentrer.» dit Killian

« Mais où est Harry!» s'exclama Avéa.

« T'inquiète pas il à rien il revient demain, c'est le centre donc il à plus de chose à apprendre que nous.» lui répondit Stace.

« Harry le centre? J'ai toujours su qu'il était très puissant ce gamin.»

« Oui.D'ailleur c'est vous qui devrez nous apprendre à nous servir de nos pouvoir... Aïké à dis qu'il vous enverra un message.»

« Quoi ! Vous avez vu le dieu des éléments...»

« Mais oui tu sais... »

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

Le lendemain à Nemesse...

_(ndla:c'est le nom de l'école j'lai pas sorti souvent parce que je l'avais oublié mais après j'ai relu la fic Sorry) _

Dans un couloir désert de l'école nos jeunes élus discutaient calmement de leur nouvelle fonction.

« Eh mais je viens de réaliser un truc, on va avoir plus d'heure de cour. » s'écria Bryan

« Bryan de soit pas aussi fainéant... En plus tu va voir ça va être super... On va»commença à le rassurer Draco mais il fut couper par une voix.

« Hé! Malfoy!» s'écria une jeune blonde pulpeuse qui était entouré par ses poulettes (lol).

« Oorah» lui répondit froidement Draco

« Où est Harry ? » lui demanda directement la blonde

« Pourquoi devrais-je savoir où est Potter ?»

« Ne joue pas au pus fin avec moi je sais que vous êtes proches. »

« SHIOUVVV!»

Un garçon brun avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux émeraude apparut soudain devant eux.

« Harry!» s'exclamèrent Mélodie et Stace pour venir l'enlacer

« Salut les potes!» s'exclama celui-ci

« Comment ça va ?» fit Bryan en lui mettant une claque dans le dos, Harry dû se retenir pour ne pas grimacer.

« Nan mais Potter ça va pas de débarquer comme ça!» lui cria Draco.

« Désolé c'est le vieux de la haut qui m'a envoyer ici!»

Les poulettes et leur chef regardaient la scène ahuries.

« Je te pardonne Potter. Justement cette jeune demoiselle te cherchait. Tu la connais ?»

« Qui ?»

« C'est moi Harry!» fit Kimmy Oorah soudain plus timide.

« Alors Harry tu la connais ?» fit Draco en appuyant sur le prénom du garçon ce qu'Harry ne releva pas.

« Non désolé.. Comment tu t'appelle?» demanda Harry

« Je m'appelle Kimmy on s'est parler hier.» fit elle en grinçant des dents.

**Flash-Back :**

_**Harry marchait très vite dans les couloirs de Nemess il devait rejoindre ces amis dans le parc pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire de leur journée, quand il bouscula une jeune fille blonde :**_

_**« Tu pourrais pas faire attention!» lui lança méchamment la jeune fille.**_

_**« Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais»lui répondit-il en ramassant le livre de la jeune fille la tête baissée. Il releva la tête pour rendre le livre à sa propriétaire, qui devint tout suite plus aimable lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux émeraude du garçon.**_

_**« Je m'appelle Kimmy...» Fit elle en lui tendant la main, il l'a prit.**_

_**« Et moi Harry. Bon désolé Kimmy mais je dois y aller encor pardon.» Et il partie en courant vers le parc laissant la jeune fille chamboulée le cœur battant à la chamade.**_

**Fin du Flash-Back**

« Ha oui je me souviens. Pardon.»lui fit Harry avec un petit surire d'excuse. Qui lui certifia le pardon de la jeune fille même s'il ne s'en rendu pas compte.

« Bon on va te laisser nous. Salut!» continua t-il

« Salut...» lui répondit elle en les regardant tristement partir.

_« La prochaine fois tu ne m'échapperas pas.» pensa durement Kimmy._

**A suivre...**

----------------------------------------

Voila qu'est ce que vous pensez de Kimmy

Pour encourager l'auteur faites 1

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous aimez son hstoire faites 2

Pour taper l'auteur faites 3

Pour dire à l'auteur de se dépecher faites 4

Pour dire à l'auteur que le chapitre était trop court faites 5

Pour dire à l'auteur "Troooop bien le chapitre!" faites 6

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous aimez Kimmy faites 7

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous aimez pas Kimmy faites 8

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous avez pas trés bien compris une partie de l'histoire faites 9 ( en laissant votre mail)

Pour dire à l'auteur que le chapitre était pas térrible taper 10( vous pouvez me le dir c'est une remarque constructive, aprés celaje ne pouraais que m'améilorer)

Voila! Clique sur Go pour répondre c'est en bas à gauche


	6. Tendresse et sagesse

**Titre: Five Elements**

**Auteur: Sista Malefoy**

**Note de l'auteur : Ho laa... Quesque je me suis casser la tête pour écrire la première partie non seleument parce que j'avais pas d'idées mais aussi parce que j'avais du mal à l'écrire et voyez le résulat c'est pas fabuleux. La première partie m'ai venue aprés avoir dansé sur la chanson de BOB SINCLAR - Rock This Party ce qui est vraiment bizarre lorsqu'on constate ce que j'en ai tiré mais bon je savais déjà que j'étais bizarre. J'écoute une chanson joyeuse et me voila en train d'écrire un truc où il y a des gens en pleurs ( CHELOU ), la suite m'est venue normalement dans des moment cotidien ( sous la douche , devant la télé , en écoutant de la musique , avant de m'endormir ) normal koi !. Voila bonne lecture. KISS +**

**A oui euh... je voulais repondre aux review mais je sais pas comment on fait quelqu'un pourrais t-il m'aider ?**

**Allez jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon blog ****http/sista-malfoy. Elements:.**

**.:Chapitre 6:.**

La lune ronde et blanche éclairait le ciel.

Elle se reflétait sur le fleuve qui traversait Nemess.

Les créatures de la nuits se baladaient où se nourissaient certaine étaient visibles d'autres pas.

Un jeune homme scrutait le paysage les yeux embués de larmes.

La lune fesait briller ses cheveux platines.

Ses ailes d'un blancs pures s'agitaient legerements.

Assit la tête dans ses bras il se remêmorait un évenement de sa vie...

**PoV Draco:**

_Je devais avoir dix ans et demi. Mère et moi nous préparions pour sortir. Mère m'avait habillé d'une de mes plus belles robes une de soie argenté dont les manches étaient brodé de fil emmeraude, nous devions faire bonne figure car nous allions dans de la famille chez ma tante Bellatrix présisément ,malgré le caractère de ma tante et son marie j'était toujours hereux d'aller leur rendre visite car là bas j'y retrouvais Méline ma cousine et amie , ma seule amie. Méline étais une fille douce et gentille tout le contraire de ses parents. _

_Nous avions empreinter la cheminer pour nous rendre au manoir Lestrange. Ce fut mon oncle et ma tante qui nous acceuillirent. Mais je vis dans un coin de salon une petite tête brune. Aprés avoir saluer les adultes je suis aller la voir._

_" Bonjour Méli "lui dis-je en lui embrassant la joue._

_Je l'a vis rougir Méli avait toujours été timide, quelque chose de rare dans la famille et ce que j'aimais chez elle. Elle était unique..._

_" Salut Dray " _

_" Viens allons dans ma chambre." me dit elle en me prenant la main m'emmenant à l'étage._

_Nous avons grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre puis corru jusqu'a sa chambre. J'aimais d'ailleur beaucoup celle-ci une jolie chambre de petite fille : avec du papier pein beige sur lequelle il y avait une phrise où des étoiles cintillaient, un petit lit à balequin rose au centre de la pièce, des poupées et des peluches un peu partout dans la pièce. Nous avions jouée pendant une heure dans cette petite pièce et pour vous dire je ne m'amusais autant qu'avec Méli._

_"Est-ce que si on ne se voyait plus tu m'aimerais toujours Drake ?" me demanda mon amie_

_" Surement , je pense... mais pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?"_

_" Draco papa m'a dit que bientôt je devrais partir..." m'annonça Méline_

_"Tu ne peux pas partir tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seule quand même."_

_Elle me prit dans ses bras et fit un bisou sur les cheveux._

_" Papa à dit que je devais partir parce que je n'avais pas de pouvoir magique... "_

_" Mais c'est pas grave moi je trouve que tu es trés bien comme ça" lui répondis-je alors que mes mes yeux commençait à s'embuer de larmes._

_" Il faut pas pleurer Drake, on se reverra... je pars demain ..." fit elle en m'essuyant les yeux_

_" Et puis Draco tu sais que même si quelqu'un est loin de toi et que si tu aime trés fort cette personne celle-ci reste quand même avec toi dans ton coeur..." lui dit la petite fille brune en mettat sa main sur sa poitrine. j'hocha simplement de la tête._

_"Quand on sera plus grand je viendrais te chercher et tu vivra avec moi."_

_"C'est vrai tu ferais ça Drake ?"_

_" Oui je te le promet..."_

_" Tu vas me manquer.."_

_" Toi aussi Méli..."_

Malheuresement ce jour n'arriverais jamais Méline était partit pour de bon et ne reviendrait plus... Je l'ai su il y a quelques annés lorsque j'ai demandé à mère si je pouvait aller rendre visite à Méline elle ma répondu en me prenant dans ses bras :

_" C'est impossible mon coeur Méline est allé rejoindre les anges."_

Ce jour là je crois que j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corp; elle avait été tué par ses propres parents de surcroie.

Et aujourd'hui encor je pleur pour elle, pour cette injustice , pour cette petite fille qui n'a pas put en connaître plus sur la vie.

Mon coeur se serre à cette pensé et je sens de nouveau mes yeux me piquer.

Soudain je sens quelqu'un me prendre par les épaules , me serrer dans ses bras puis me bercer tendrement.

Deux bras musclé et une odeur de pomme et me voilà partis pour le pays des rêves , avant de sucomber à la fatigue les seules choses que je vois sont deux emmeraudes et un sourire tendre ceux-ci me hantèrent pendant la nuit.

**Fin PoV Draco**

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

Draco se préparait pour sa première journée de cour à Nemess. Mais quelque chose le troublait comment avait il atterrit dans son lit, il ne lui semblait pas s'être rendut dans sa chambre cette nuit, puis un souvenir lui revint cette personne qui l'avait consolé c'était certénement elle...

Mais qui était elle ?

Tout ce dons il se souvenait c'était de deux yeux verts. Et pas d'un vert habituel. Malgré la noiceur de la nuit il les avait vu nettement.

Il ne connaîssait qu'une personne ayant des yeux pareilles.

Potter.

"Mais pourquoi lui à ce moment là..." se dit Draco envisageant le pir.

Ce sal petit Griffy allait encor avoir une raison de l' humillier. Mais il réflêchit quelques secondes.

Non Potter ne le ferait pas il n'avait jamais fait cela. Jamais au grand jamais Potter ne s'était servit des souffrances des autres pour les ridiculiser.

" Ca c'est plutôt mon genre..." se dit Draco avec regret.

" Et bien ça va changer!"

" Ma nouvlle condition d'élu fait que pére ne le veuille où non je serait du côté du bien."

" Et les changements de mon comportement vont survenir à partir d'aujourd'hui! Je vais montrer au monde qui est le vrai Draco Malfoy." Se dit Draco avec hargne .

« Mais attention celui qui essay de me marcher sur les pieds je l'écrase!»

Draco prit son sac et se dirigea vers la salle à mager collective pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

**PoV Draco**

Alors que nous allions nous séparer pour nous rendre à nos cours respectifs, je pris Potter à part et dis aux autres que nous n'allions pas tarder à les rejoindres. J'emmena Potter dans un coin (n'allez pas vous imaginez des choses!). Harry me regarda perplex. Il était mignon comme ça avec un sourcil levé... Bah quoi ! Depuis le temps que j'essay de me convraicre que ce mec n'est pas une BOMBE! Cette peau doré, ces si beaux yeux emmeraudes et cette bouche si rose... Je déglutit difficilement en imaginant le goût qu'elle peut avoir. Je sors de ma comtemplation et me rend compte que ça fait un moment qu'on est là. Et lui me regarde de ses grands yeux vert... C'est fou ce qu'il est beau! Et gentil et drôle... Bon bon d'aCord revenons aux choses serieuses.

«Hum... _J'y vais direct ou pas ?_ Est-ce que ça te dirais de faire une trêve ? Bien sur si tu veux pas je...»

« C'est d'acors .» me répondit il me coupant dans ma tirade.

« Hein? » Je suis legerement secoué et pas sur d'avoir compris.

« J'ai dis que c'était d'acord »

«AH ! Ok » Je lui souris et il me le rend. Tiens qu'est-ce qui ce passe y fait chaud tout d'un coup ?

« Alors amis ?» me demande t-il en me tendant la main.

«Oui amis.» fis-je en la lui prenant ( ndla : Hum pas de pensé perverse s'il vous plait ). Il a les mains douces et chaudes, je me sens rougir. Argh je deteste ça.Et il sourit. Je le regarde dans les yeux et me rends compte qu'il est devenu plus grands que moi ce CON, anvant-hier encor j'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux pour le regarder. Fichu stage et maudit espace temps décalé (1). Et lui toujour en train de me dévisager avec son petit sourir , il a dans les yeux une étincelle de... de victoire ?. Je baisse les yeux pour rearder nos mains enlacés. Enlacés ! OUPS ! Je retire ma amin un peu trop vite ce qui a le mérite de faire s'élargir son sourire. Je parie que je suis tout rouge. Je lui lance un bref "A plus" et pars presque en courant. Non je ne suis pas lâche ! juste prévoyant...

Je marche trés vite la tête basse et je me sens de nouveau rosir lorsque je sens son regard sur ma nuque. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive je ne rougis pas normalement, un Malfoy est toujours le meneur et j'ai la vague impression de me faire mener par le bout du nez. Je pris un virage de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus me voir. **( Fin PoV )**

Harry regarda draco disparaître dérrière un mur . Il le va les yeux au plafond et rit brefement réajusta son sac sur son épaule et partie dans le sens opposé de Draco , secouant legerement la tête de droite à gauche toujours avec la banane (lol).

**Voila ce chap est court je suis désolé. Ne me tapez pas ! T-T **

**Je vous promet que je ferais tout pour que le prochain soit plus long en plus KiMmy va intervenir Nia haha **

**Une petite review Please ...**

**A suivre...**

----------------------------------------

Voila qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ?

Pour encourager l'auteur faites 1

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous aimez son hstoire faites 2

Pour taper l'auteur faites 3

Pour dire à l'auteur de se dépecher faites 4

Pour dire à l'auteur que le chapitre était trop court faites 5

Pour dire à l'auteur "Troooop bien le chapitre!" faites 6

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous voulez que le HPDM s'active au plus vite faites 7

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous s'avoir de quoi est capable Harry aprés son stage faites 8

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous avez pas trés bien compris une partie de l'histoire faites 9 ( en laissant votre mail )

Voila! Clique sur Go pour répondre c'est en bas à gauche

Allez jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon blog http/sista-malfoy. 


	7. Je suis dans la merde

**Titre : Five ElementsAuteur : Sista Malfoy **

**Note de l'auteur : Hi! Hi! Si vous lisez ça c'est parce que vous êtes habitués à ce que je vous raconte ma vie dans ces petites notes, si vous avez sautez je ne vous en veux pas! Mais vous ratez quelque chose car ma vie est très intéressante voyez-vous! Sisi je vous assure! Bon bon voilà j'arrête. je voudrais dire merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une REVIEW!**

**J'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre mais je ne suis pas contente du résultat. C'est pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un bêta car je ne savais pas quoi changer pour la rendre mieux (snif) j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira .Bonne Lecture Kiss +**

**Note de l'auteur cette fois (presque très) importante : Petite phrase pour vous dire que j'ai changé un détail dans le chapitre 5 ( c'est le mot que disent les élus pour ce transformer pour les nouveaux lecteurs c'est pas grave mais pour ceux qui se souvenait de ce que c'était sachez que je l'ai changé. Pour ceux qui reconnaîtront de quoi je l'ai pris envoyer moi une petite review. Préparez-vous bien car dés le commencement de chapitre il y a de l'action! Biz**

****

**.: Five Elements :.**

**.: Chapitre 7 :.**

Les rayons de soleil se filtrèrent à travers les vitres de la salle de classe. Nos élus y étaient réunis en compagnies de leur professeur. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils avaient commencé leurs entraînement et l'heure était venue de voir leurs niveau. Melle Thinks une femme aux cheveux bleus avec de visage d'une poupée avait été chargé de donné des cours à Stace , M. Klarich un homme roux et moustachu en avait donné à Draco, MlleChips une femme blonde aux airs aristocrates avait enseigné le pouvoir de l'éléments de la terre à Bryan, Avéa professeur de l'élément du feu avait donné des cours à sa cousine Mélodie, Killian les avait tous entraîné à se servir de leurs armes. 

« Bon les enfants vous allez passer par la porte ici. C'est une salle d'entraînement virtuelle sorcier.»

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ça va bien se passer...» essaya de les rassurer Melle Thinks avec dans ses yeux bleus pales une étincelle de folie. Ce qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde les quatre élus , Harry lui était confient.

« On y va ! » Fit il enthousiaste

« Il est fou... On dirait qu'il à envie de se faire tuer... » se dit Draco 

Harry tourna lentement la poigner de la porte, puis l'ouvrit en fracas ,s'attendant à voir surgir une bête énorme de nul part... mais rien le néant. Il entra dans la pièce ses camardes sur ses talons, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui pour regarder à travers la porte et il vit Avéa qui lui fit un signe de tête en signe d'encouragement il lui sourit et la porte se referma disparaissant. La pièce était vide on pouvait même se demander si le sol existait. On attendait chacun de leurs pas. Après avoir marché quelques secondes il s'arrêtèrent.

«HEE ! HOOOOOO ! YAAAAA QUUUEEELLQQQUUU'UNN ?» cria Bryan et sa voix résonna comme si elle s'était répercuté sur les parois d'une grotte.

« Chut ! Vous entendez ? » murmura Harry en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui.

« Ne Bougez Plus !» Ordonna Draco ses coéquipiers arrêtèrent de respirer. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il sentit une brise lui chatouiller la peau _" L'air se déplace... Il y a des mouvements...beaucoup de mouvements..." _Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« EN GARDE !» s'écria t-il. 

Mais lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles une horde de ninjas masqués apparurent, il était au moins cinq cent, tous en positions d'attaques. Certains avaient des épées, d'autres avaient shiruken ou encor des munchakous...

Harry décida de réagire, il fit apparaître le cristal dans sa main droite , y posa un rapide baiser puis le lança en l'air en criant "METAMORPHO-SIS!"(1) lorsque le caillou retomba dans sa main, des rayons sortirent d'entres ses doigts pour aller toucher ses amis. Lui s'élevait dans les airs comme si le cristal le tirait vers le ciel mais au bout de 5 mètres il s'arrêta et commença à tourbillonner tout en redescendent vers le sol.

Les quatre élus encor sur terre embrassèrent le pendentifs qui leur avait été attribué lors de leur visite dans le domaine d'Aïké (2), en prononçant "Metamorpho-Sis", la transformation s'activa.

Lorsque les pieds d'Harry touchèrent le sol, les élus étaient transformer en position s'attaque.

« GO !» S'écria Harry annonçant le début du combat. 

Ils foncèrent dans le tas se servant de leurs armes , Harry avait transformer le Cristal en épée, Draco lui se battait avec son épée et son épouvantail dons il avait finalement trouvé l'utilité. C'était en faite une sorte de boumerangue qui avait une lame acéré. C'était Harry qui lui avait montré comment s'en servir, il avait lancé l'épouvantail dans la direction d'une bouteille de verre qui s'était instantanément coupé lorsque l'épouvantail l'avait touché.

Les élus se servait aussi de leur poins et de leurs pieds donnant des coup à tous va. Harry lui se déplaçait si vite qu'il était difficile de le voir

Mais les armes ne pouvait venir à bout d'une armé de guerrier et nos élus furent bientôt assaillit. Draco se retrouva ensevelit sous une vingtaine de ninijas. Ses amis ne le virent pas trop occupé par leurs propres combat. Puis soudain:

« SOUFFLE ATOMIQUE!(3)» s'écria Draco. Ses ennemies sur un rayon de trois mètres furent repoussé par un dôme de vent qu'avait créer l'élu de l'air , le souffle fut si puissant que ses ennemies partirent en poussières. 

Ses compagnons qui avait assisté à la scène prirent exemples sur lui.

Bryan regarda une dizaine de ninjas arrivé devant lui pour l'attaquer. Il fit un signe avec ses mains(4) qui furent entouré d'une lumière verte puis il posa une de ses mains à terre et s'écria :

« PUID SANS FIN !» le sol se mit à trembler puis se fissura. Les guerriers n'eurent pas le temps de s'arrêter qu'ils tombaient dans le trou puis la fissure se referma comme si il ne s'était rien passer.

« VAGUE DEFERLANTE!» Stace fit apparaître une énorme vague d'au moins 10 mètres de haut qui alla s'abattre sur les ennemies les noyant.

« FLAMMES ARDANTES ! » Mélodie créa un cercle de feu autour de ses assaillants, les flammes augmentèrent remplirent le cercle et faisant disparaître les ninjas. 

Harry qui s'était multiplier à l'aide d'une de ses nouvelle technique de combat se bâtait avec son arme le cristal. Il avait déjà prévu une attaque final et préférait économiser sa magie. Bientôt comme il l'avait prévu ses amis furent démuni de forces magiques,il décida de mettre fin au combat. Il ne restait environs qu'une cinquantaine de guerrier ,il pourrait s'en sortir seul.

« TOUS DERRIERE MOI!» appela t-il. Ses coéquipiers lui faisant confiances obtempérèrent. 

Le centre créa un dôme magique de couleur rose autour d'eux. Il fit plusieurs signes d'affilé avec ses mains et lança le sort :

« DIVINE MELODY!» 

Un bruit déchirant se fit entendre.C'était une onde qui produisait un son trés puissant. Les élus qui eux était protégé du bruit virent tous les guerriers restant, se tordre de douleur en se tenant les oreilles , puis il partirent en poussières. Mort. Le dôme disparut et les élus purent faire éclater leur joie.

Ils sortirent vainqueurs de la salle des illusions.

HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM

Le lendemain...

Draco marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école. Il se dirigeait vers son cours avec Killian. Aujourd'hui avec la classe ils devaient commencer à apprendre à manipulé une nouvelle arme. Le blond était trés content, il s'était découvert une passion pour les armes en tous genres. Il adorait comparer les différentes matières, les lames, les gravures sur les manches... Rien que d'y pensé il en avait des frissons d'exitations.

Il accéléra le pas, il ne voulait pas être en retard.

« DRACO! DRACOOOO! ATTENDS MOI! » 

L'élu de l'air stoppa sa marche. Il se retourna pour faire face à Harry qui courrait vers lui. Il avait les joues rougis et ses yeux brillaient signe qu'il devait gambader depuis un moment. Il arriva enfin jusqu'au blond.

« Draco... il faut.. il faut que... tu... tu m'aides !» lui demanda Harry paniqué alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« Quoi ! Quesqu'il y a! Une attaque!» demanda Draco qui commençais lui aussi à paniquer.

« Une attaque ? Mais t'es parrano !» lui répondit Harry qui avait reprit un peu de son souffle.

« QUOI! C'est toi qui arrive comme t'avais vu le seigneur des ténèbres!» lui cria Draco en semmetant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir regarder le brun dans les yeux. il avait les poinds sérrés, et regardait le centre sans ciller ses yeux lançant des éclairs. 

Harry examina la situation avant de parler c'est qu'il est suceptible le blondinet.

« Héé... calme toi p'tit ange.» lui dit Harry en appuyant doucement sur les épaule de Draco pour le mettre à plat sur ses pieds. Celui-ci ne releva pas le surnom.

« Je n'aurait pas paniqué si c'était Voldemort! C'est bien pire...» fit Harry d'un sombre. 

Draco inclina sa tête sur le côté, signe d'incrédulité. Harry le trouva mignon comme ça une mèche de cheveux blond tombant sur ses yeux aciers.

«Je vais devoir affronté Igor VAN EYSEREN ! » 

Igor VAN EYSEREN était le proffesseur des magies blanches et noires de l'école. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années , aux allures de vampire et au caractère lunatique. Un moment il pouvait être trés chalereux et l'instant d'après froid comme la glace.

« Bon j'avous que ce mec fait froid dans le dos, mais de là à avoir peur comme ça...» fit le blond en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi ? N'as tu jamais entendus parler de Thomas BROWN !»

(ndla : Attention l'image devient flou)

Flash Back :

« Monsieur... exusez moi proffesseur.

«Oui Monsieur Brown. Qui à t-il ? »demanda Igor en souriant.

«Je suis désolé mais j'ai oublié mon devoir dans mon dortoir. Est-ce que je peux vous l'ammenez pendant la pause qui est aprés ce cour?» 

Soudain le regard de monsieur VAN EYSEREN changea, ses yeux bleus d'encres devinrent aussi glacé qu'un iceberg. En un clin d'oeil la tention de la pièce fut palpable, l'air se fit froid. Des filles poussèrent des gémissement étouffés tandis que les garçons eux commençaient à trambler. personnes ne sut pas quel moyen le proffesseur se retrouva face à Thomas en moins de seux secondes alors que celui-ci ce trouvait au fond de la salle.

« Vous avez vous même dis monsieur Brown que c'était la pause... Pensez-vous monsieur Brown que je n'ai que ça à faire de perdre mon temps avec un élève irrespctueux comme vous?» ses paroles se firent tranchantes comme une lâme. Thomas secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Répondez !»

« Non .. Non monsieur...»

« Monsieur qui ?»

« Non monsieur Van Eyseren.»

« Monsieur Brow... une semeine de colle pour non respect envers son proffesseur et vous avez zéro à votre devoir.» déclara l'enseignat en murmurant, il était si prés de son élève que leurs nez pouvaient presque se toucher. 

Fin du flash Back

«On raconte qu'aprés quelques jours lorsque Thomas s'est remit du choque. Il a avouvé qu'il avait eu l'impression que ses entrailles étaient gelés. Effrayant n'est-ce pas ?» termina Harry.

« Si...» Draco prit le sac qu'il avit sur son dos et en sortit deux feuilles.« Tiens se sont mes notes.» fit il en les lui tendant.

« Comment savais-tu que c'était tes notes que je voulais ?» demanda le brun

« Je te connais depuis sept ans, crois-tu que je ne t'ais jamais vu lorsque tu suppliais Granger» fit Draco en levant un sourcil et en remettant son sac sur son dos. Harry se rembrunit légerement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit ... Merci.»****

Le brun déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, dans baiser léger et chaste mais il sembla durer une éternité à Draco. Il devint d'une jolie couleur prune. Il regardait les yaux écarquillé le brun qui lui avait fermer les yeux. Quand le brun mit un fin à ce petit baiser, le Panters(1) resta là les yeux dans le vague pendant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il reprit ses ésprits le brun était déjà à une bonne distance de lui et marchait tranquillement vers son prochain cours.

" Harry..." pensèrent simultanément deux personnes, l'une avec un sentiment de surprise et d'amour l'autre avec jalousie et une envie de vengance.

HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM

Plus tard dans la nuit...

« Hinata j'ai commencé aujourd'hui.» 

Dans une petite chambre un jeune homme discutait avec ce qui semblait être une fée. Une petite créture ailé de la taille d'une gomme, avec une peau rose et qui lorsqu'elle se déplaçait laissait derrière elle une pluie d'étincelles . Elle parlait d'une voix fluette et rigolait tout le temps, la petite fée qui portait le nom d'Hinata écoutait son ami duquel elle était devenue la confidente.

« Et qu'a tu fais de si extraordinaire Harry ?» lui demanda elle de sa petite voix aigu. En se posant sur l'épaule du brun ou elle s'assit. 

Il lui murmura quelque chose et la petite fée se mit à glousser.

« Tu as vraiment fais ça ?» questionna Hinata

« Oui, oui je t'assure.»

« Et comment a-t'il réagit ?»

« Eh , bien il a rougit et puis je pense qu'il... Hinata ? Hinata ! Qu'est-ce qu'il il ya ?» il se coupa car la petite créature ne l'écouatit plus, elle semblait être en transe.

« Il est en danger.» lui dit elle d'une voix monotone

« Qui ?» demanda Harry en secouant legerement la fée.

« Draco...»

HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM

PoV ... ? bah chu sur que vous savez ;)

Au même moment...

J'aurais pas dus rester aprés que les autres soient partis... Brr... la nuit ce chateau me donne la chaire de poule... pourquoi a-t'il fallu que je tombe sur ce livre : Les armes chinoises des samouraïs. Merde! maudite soif de savoir. J'ai entendu un bruit. Ahhhh ! Au secour! ahh nan c'est juste la porte. Y'a de drôles d'omres ici. Je devrais me dépécher... mais pourquoi faut il que la seule lumière présente soit des bougies. Pour une fois il aurait fallu une de ses boules moldu qui fait de la lumière. On voit que dalle ici! Ha mais je suis un sorcier, chu con! Heuresement que le lumos existe.Non je suis pas trouillard.C'est pas de ma faute qui j'aime pas le noir.

« Malfoy...»

Merde j'entends des voix maintenant...

« Malfoy...» 

heuu.. je devrais peut être me méffier! Me voilà qui cour comme un dératé avec ma chance légendaire je vais me prendre un mur!

« Malfoy tu vas payer!» 

Une lumière bleu me touche en plein dos, ouhh làààààààà la le sol qui se raproche. Je peux plus bouger merde un "petrificus totalus".

P'tain pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi...

A suivre...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! Veuillez m'excuser pour la dernière partie mais je viens de regarder naruto alors... même si c'est l'épisode naruto rencontre Itashi et que ya des gens qui meurs mais bon je suis comme ça !

(1) Sisi vous avez tout compris c'est Tokyo Mew mew ou mew mew power ( c'est la même chose)

(2) Oui rappellez-vous chapitre ils reçoivent chacun un pendenti lors de leur transformation

(3) Bon bon ... Eux aussi ils ont le droit de crier des nom d'attaques pour que ce soit plus stylé ! mais ils peuvent trés bien les faires sans crier quelques choses c'est pour le fun!

(4) C'est des signes de mains à la naruto, m 'accusez pas de choses c'est pas ma fautes si c'est venu comme ça dans ma tête. T-T

Qui a attaqué Draco et ha! oui que pensez vous de Hinata ?

review!

Pour encourager l'auteur faites 1

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous aimez son hstoire faites 2

Pour taper l'auteur faites 3

Pour dire à l'auteur de se dépecher faites 4

Pour dire à l'auteur que le chapitre était trop court faites 5

Pour dire à l'auteur "Troooop bien le chapitre!" faites 6

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous avez pas trés bien compris une partie de l'histoire faites 7 ( en laissant votre mail )

Voila! Clique sur Go pour répondre c'est en bas à gauche


	8. Pour être avec celui que j'aime

**Titre : Five Elements**

**Auteur : Sista Malefoy**

**Note de l'auteur même si vous avez déjà lut ce chapitre il faut lire: Nan ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'ai corrigé quelques fautes du moins les plus grosses. Pfioouu je sais pas comment vous avez pu accepter de lire ça c'était vraiment horrible! Mais bon j'éspère que le problème est réglé. Bonne lecture ! Ha oui j'ai vraiment pa eu beaucoup de reviews soyez simpa s'il vous plaît ... J'ai peut être prévus de faire plusieurs voulumes de Five Elements et si vous ne dites pas ce vous en pensez je suis mal barré. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire au fur et à mesure des chapitres, comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer et si vous n'aimez pas le concepte abandonné l'idée d'une suite de Five Elements. Voilà Merci à ceux qui ont lu et à Spicy Marmelade qui me suit depuis le début de l'histoire allez voir sa fic "Le secret des Black" qui est super!**

**Résumé du chap précédent : **

**Voix OFF ( comme celle de l'île de la tentation ): Draco et Harry ont vecue un moment intime, notre beau blond à succombé à la tentation en la personne de Harry. Mais une personne mal intentionnée n'apprécie pas cette évènement. Draco se rendait tranquillement dans sa chambre après avoir lu un bon livre mais SOUDaIN c'est le drame ! Il se fait stupéfixier puis assommé. Harry arrivera t-il à temps pour sauver son ange. C'est ce que nous découvrirons cette semaine dans Five Elements. MOUAHAHAHA ! **

**.:Five Elements:.**

**.:Chapitre 8:.**

_« Il est en danger.» lui dit elle d'une voix monotone_

_« Qui ?» demanda Harry en secouant légèrement la fée._

_« Draco...»_

_----------------------------------_

_« Malfoy tu vas payer!» _

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

Draco papillonna doucement des yeux.

Il posa un regard flou sur la pièce où il se trouvait.

Il était dans une salle sombre aux lumière tamisés ce qui donnait une ambiance presque romantique si on oubliait bien sûr l'ambiance sonore. Apparemment la personne qui l'avait kidnappé était en train d'aiguiser une lame.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était sur une chaise et que ses pieds et ses mains étaient attachés par une corde noire.

Draco regarda la silhouette encapuchonnée d'une longue cape noire s'activer autour d'une table de travail. le blond grogna à cause du bruit des couteaux et aussi parce qu'il avait un terrible mal de tête.

Ce son eu l'effet d'alerter son agresseur de son réveil, celui-ci se retourna un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

«Ah Draco! Tu es enfin réveillé !»

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

Harry et Hinata parcouraient les couloirs à la recherche de Draco.

Le brun les avait tous deux rendus invisibles à l'aide d'un de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

«Est-ce qu'il est loin, Hinata ?»demanda le brun

«Je ne sais pas trop ... J'ai du mal à sentir sa présence» lui répondit la petite fée rousse en plissant les yeux pour se concentrer.

Harry grogna comment allaient-ils s'en sortir. Puis la lumière se fit dans son cerveau. (Ndla : Cling ! une ampoule s'allume lol)

«Attends j'ai une idée, transforme toi en baguette magique (1) s'il te plaît.»

La fée s'exécuta se métamorphosant en une baguette de bois rose. Harry saisit la baguette alors qu'elle flottait en l'air.

« Accio carte des maraudeurs !» lança t-il en faisant un petit cercle avec le bout de bois.

Après quelques secondes la carte apparue le rattrapant dans sa course effrénée, Harry l'attrapa avec son adresse d'attrapeur. Une fois dans ses mains il prononça une incantation une lumière mauve sortit de ses mains alors que celles-ci étaient posé sur le morceau de parchemin. Il prononça alors le sort révélateur " Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ". Des formes apparurent petits à petits sur le parchemin dessinant le château de Nemess. Il avait grâce à la formule dite quelques secondes plus tôt, adapté à la carte au château.

«Ca y est je l'ai trouvé !» se dit il en regardant le point immobile portant le nom de Draco Malfoy.« merci Hinata tu peux te reposer maintenant, reprends ta forme de cristal. » lui dit gentiment le brun en faisant disparaître la pierre de sa main.

« J'arrive Draco!» Murmura t-il déterminer.

Il ne fit pas attention aux deux points qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que Draco se rapprochant dangereusement de celui-ci.

**HPDMooooo00OO00oooooHPDM**

«Oorah! C'est toi !»

La jeune fille enleva sa capuche découvrant sa magnifique chevelure blonde.

Elle mit une de ses mèches dorées derrière son oreille puis sourit.

« C'est bien moi ! Content de me voir ?»

« Mmmh... pas vraiment...»marmonna Draco

« Pourquoi m'as tu attaché ? Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas beaucoup mais de là à faire ça...»

Draco avait décidé de jouer la carte de la discussion. Il s'était dit qu'il arriverait peut être à la résonner. Malgré tout une goutte de sueur froide coulait le long de sa tempe.

« C'est vrai que je ne t'aime pas... je te hais même. Je pense que c'est pour ça.»lui dit la fille nonchalamment en faisant une petite grimace.

Draco eu un sursaut nerveux à l'entente du dernier mot. Il le sentait mal ce coup là il le sentait très mal...

Il essaya de défaire ses liens à l'aide d'un sort mais ne réussi pas. Il ré exécuta l'expérience plusieurs fois toujours sans résultat, il sentait que plus il faisait l'exercice plus il sentait ses forces s'évaporer.

La blonde le vit se débattre avec ses mains et commença à ricaner.

« Te fatigue pas sa sert à rien... Tu vois les cordes eh bien je les ai ensorcelés pour qu'elles absorbent ta magie, alors je te déconseille fortement de continuer sinon POUF tu iras dire bonjour aux pommes(2)! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais sur que tu serais faire de la magie sans baguette.»dit elle rigolant légèrement en inspectant ses ongles.

Draco ne partagea pas la rigolade; mais qyue lui voulait cette tarée ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me fasses subir ça!» Le blond commençait à avoir les ners.

Il était fatigué , il avait soif ,tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille et cette folle venait le faire chier !

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ! Mais tu essayes de prendre ce que je veux ! Tu veux me voler celui que j'aime !» s'emporta la petite blonde, le visage rouge de colère.

Draco n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que la fille lui avait mit un couteau sous la gorge lui coupant le souffle.

« J'aimerais te faire souffrir maintenant mais j'ai promis à Dan...»dit elle en soupirant« A savoir pourquoi il a flashé sur toi, vraiment je ne sais pas...(ndal : moi je sais) Dan entre!»

Un jeune homme grand brun et fin entra dans la pièce d'une démarche peu assurée. Lorsqu'il vit Draco attaché ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effrois.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Comme ça !»s'écria t-il en faisant de grands signes avec ses mains pour désigner Draco.

« Calme toi ! Je t'ai dis que je t'aiderais à te mettre avec lui, je te l'emmène sur un plateau d'argent et voilà comment tu me remercies ! Ingrat !»répliqua la fille.

Dan recula comme pour se protéger . Puis il baissa sa tête et ses cheveux bruns-clairs tombèrent devant ses yeux.

« Bien sur! Mais je voulais que tu m'aide à l'approcher... je veux être avec lui mais je voulais qu'il apprenne à me connaître... qu'il apprenne à m'aimer... »ses rougirent légèrement.

« Pitié Kim' si tu es mon amie relâche le s'il te plait..» lui demanda t-il, il leva sa tête dévoilant des yeux implorants.

Draco assistait à la scène les regardant chacun à leur tour. Encourageant le garçon et tuant la fille des yeux.

Kimmy consentit à libérer la gorge de Draco celui-ci puis enfin respirer à nouveau normalement. Elle soupira.

« Dan tu es mon meilleur ami...

_" BON!" _pensa Draco.

...mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir accepter ta requête.»

_" MAUVAIS."_

« Et si tu veux pas coopérer je vais devoir te forcer... Personne ne pourra me séparer de Harry, ni mes amis , ni même un blond décoloré! » Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à Draco.

Le blond s'empêcha de lui dire que c'était naturel et commença elle aimait Harry cette salope! C'était son homme! Oups boulette. Eh bien s'il ne l'était pas il allait le devenir! Nan mais OH fallait pas se fouttre de lui.

«Impero! Silencio!»

Dan était devenu droit comme un piquet et ses yeux étaient devenus froids et sans expressions, pendant que Draco s'évertuait à jurer sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

«Aller Dan réalise ton plus grand désir... pendant que moi je vais lire cette intéressant magazine sur la mode de cet hiver.» Elle s'assit sur une chaise croisant ses jambes et ouvrant son journal.

Dan lui s'approchait dangereusement de Draco en détachant sa ceinture.

Le brun appuya ses lèvres sur celle du blond qui lui essayait de ses débattre tant bien que mal, Dan réussi à forcer le passage de ses lèvres et introduit sa langue dans la bouche du blond.

Draco abandonna il était condamné, il n'avait plus de force il ne pouvait même plus bouger. Ses membres étaient devenus lourds...

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire s'était pleurer... pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en espérant que sa souffrance finisse au plus vite.

Soudain il sentit le corps de Dan le lâcher.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Dan tombé comme une masse sur le sol, puis Harry qui le regardait de ses grands yeux verts en souriant et il sombra dans le néant ...

A suivre...

(1) AAHHH vous saviez pas qu'elle pouvait faire sa : D

(2) Bah quoi c'est drôle ! Comment ça NAN!

Que pensez vous de la tournure de l'histoire ? Et de Dan désolé... je ne fais pas référence à Daniel Radcliff ( j'c pas comment ça s'écrit breff) le no m'est venu comme ça j'ai essayé de le changer mais à chaque fois j'écrivais Dan alors de toute façon je pense que Dan est un gars bien dans l'histoire.

Comment avez vous trouvé Kimmy, je sais pas pour vous mais c'est un de mes perso préféré bien sur j'aimerais pas l'avoir en face de moi...

Pour encourager l'auteur faites 1

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous aimez son histoire faites 2

Pour taper l'auteur faites 3

Pour dire à l'auteur de se dépêcher faites 4

Pour dire à l'auteur que le chapitre était trop court faites 5

Pour dire à l'auteur "Troooop bien le chapitre!" faites 6

Pour dire à l'auteur "nnnulll t'as abusé sur ce coup là" faites 7

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous avez pas très bien compris une partie de l'histoire faites 8 ( en laissant votre mail )

Voila! Clique sur Go pour répondre c'est en bas à gauche


	9. Aimer

**Titre : Five Elements V1**

**Auteur : Sista malefoy**

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Voilà enfin le neuvième chapitre de Five Elements ! Et oui je suis vivante ... Il faut dire que ça fait un bail que j'avais pas poster entre ma fainéantise légendaire et la rentrée des cours faut dire que j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire. Mais bon le voici le voilà ! Il n'ai pas très long malgré l'attente SORRY ! Et je le publi même si il est pas totalement corriger mais je vous promet que ce sera fait !**

**Blabla bla de l'auteur :**

**Hellowww ! Voici la chronique de Sista Malefoy qui vous parlera de tous les trucs qui auront plus ou moins de l'importance ! J'aimerais vous parler d'un anime que j'ai découvert récemment il s'agit notamment de "Loveless" , " Yami No Matsuei" et "Kyo Kara Maoh" des shonen ai animé super, pour plus de renseignement voir mon profile ! Il y a des liens vers des sites ou on peut telecharger gratuitement et légalement des yaoi et des shonen ai ! **

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Spicy Marmelade , Ikarie , Anlidre et Leilan sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait pas été écrit avant 3 ans ! Et aussi à Lulu ( makrel 4 ) J'éspère qu'il vous plaira !**

**.:Five Elements:.**

**.: Chapitre 9 :.**

Harry marchait d'un pas pressé, il voulait pouvoir y passer un maximum de temps. Il avait avec lui une fleur de couleur étrange et un mince paquet de feuilles. Aujourd'hui il y allait seul , parfois il y allait avec un de ses amis ou Kimmy (ndla : oui vous avez bien lu avec "Kimmy" et vous saurez bien assez tôt pourquoi .), revenons à Harry. Cette après-midi aucun de ses camarades ne pouvait l'y accompagner car il avait à faire une tonne de devoir en plus de leurs entraînement quotidien, mais ils lui avaient cependant promis de passé plus tard dans la journée, quelque part Harry était content d'y aller en solitaire pour une fois, ils allaient pouvoir y être que tous les deux.

Il arriva devant une porte où il était écrit en lettres italiques dorés " Infirmerie ".

Il tourna lentement la poignet puis poussa la porte, celle-ci émit un grincement signe qu'elle devait être là depuis longtemps et qu'elle méritait un bon huilage. Harry entra doucement dans dans la pièce. C'était une belle infirmerie spacieuse et simple, et surtout elle n'était pas immaculé de blanc comme les autres,elle était très chaleureuse et ne puait pas le médicament. Les murs étaient d'une jolie couleur crème et quelques tableaux magiques les ornaient, chaque lit était entourés d'un baldaquin jaune-orangé et était couvert d'une couette beige. Elle ressemblait plus à un dortoir qu'à autre chose, la seul incohérence dans ce tableau était la présence de potion dans une armoire vitré. Harry des la première fois, avait tout de suite apprécié cette pièce, mais là il n'était pas vraiment venu pour le décors il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Le brun avança vers un lit qui était un plus reculé dans la pièce. Le chevet du lit était couvert de cartes de bon rétablissement et de peluches toutes plus mignonnes les une que les autres. Mais la chose la lus belle aux yeux d' Harry était cette chose endormie...

Le brun soupira. Il le contempla un long moment , il avait l'air d'un ange , ses beaux cheveux blonds encadraient son visage laiteux et ses lèvres étaient aussi roses qu'un bonbon. Harry eut un sourire à cette vision le blond semblait si serein, il se dit que Draco ressemblait vraiment à un ange.

" Bonjour Draco . " salua Harry d'une voix douce et en caressant une des joues pales du blond.

Il n'eut bien sur pas de réponse, car cela faisait bientôt quatre mois que Draco était dans le coma et depuis le premier jour Harry lui rendait tous les jours visite, on lui avait dit que Draco pouvait l'entendre, alors il lui parlait lui racontent ses journée et lui lisait aussi les cours du jour car il savait à quel point le blond était à cheval sur le travail. Mais une chose inquiétait au plus au point ses amis Harry semblait toujours joyeux et ils ne l'avait jamais vu versé une larme pourtant le brun connaissait le risque du non-réveil du blond mais il restait de marbre.

Harry n'avait pas perdu espoir il espérait toujours et il s'était que s'apitoyer sur son sort n'était pas quelque chose à faire, penser que son ange ne se réveillerait plus , qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais sourit lui broyait les entrailles alors il ne valait mieux pas avoir ce genre de penser.

De toute manière Harry ne pouvait accepter l'idée que Draco reste à tout jamais ainsi car il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Draco bien plus que ce qu'il pensait , que ce n'était pas qu'une amourette, qu'il était fou de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de son ange car il l'aimait à en mourir...

**L'amour est quelque chose de beau et douloureux...**

" C'est encore moi... et je t'ai apporté quelque chose " dit Harry en posant sur le chevet un vase contenant une fleur qui semblait faite d'argent et de verre mélangé.

" Un jour tu m'a dis "L'orchidée argenté est une fleur très précieuse, encore plus que tous l'argent du monde...celui qui arrivera à en posséder une sera vraiment quelqu'un de très chanceux, car la personne qui la lui aura offert devait vraiment l'aimé pus que tout au monde... j'aimerais recevoir une de ses fleurs... mais on peut toujours rêver !" lorsque tu regardait le vague mais tes yeux brillaient de milles feux. Cette scène ma vraiment marqué et je me suis dis que j'arriverais peut être à donné ce présent à la personne que j'aime. Et la voilà..."

L'orchidée argenté était une fleur qui ne poussait pas , c'était une fleur qui se créait. Il fallait être un génie en potions pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que réaliser la tige et tout le monde sait les "fabuleuses" capacités que Harry procédait le survivant dans cette matière mais, ne dit-on pas " Quand on veut, on peut " et l'amour peut vous faire gravire des montagnes croyez en mon expérience.

**On espère être heureux, mais le ciel devint orageux...**

"Ah oui! Devine quoi Kimmy a faillit tomber dans les escalier et devine qui l'a rattrapé... Igor Van Eyseren ! je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un prendre autant de couleur en une fraction de seconde elle avait l'air gêner et apeurer !" rigola Harry. Il avait cru voir un minuscule froncement de sourcil de la part de Draco au nom de la jeune fille , mais il se dit qu'il avait du rêver.

Par contre Harry avait omis de conter pourquoi Kimmy avait faillit chuter dans les escaliers ...

Flash Back :

Une jeune fille au long cheveux se hissa sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'elle était déjà sur deux tabouret empilés les un sur les autres. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper un livre sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque, mais en vain. Elle pesta contre des gens qui ne pensait et qui ne faisait pas attention aux gens de taille moyenne. Tout d'un coup elle vit une grande main s'emparer du livre qu'elle convoitait tant.

" Je l'ai vu en premier, il est à moi et ..." Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle rencontra deux yeux verts. "Harry.."

" Mmh , tiens. " lui dit le brun en lui tendant le livre.

" Merci... " La jeune fille le prit et le serra contre sa poitrine.(1)

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux collégiens, tout deux se regardant sans savoir quoi dire.

" Je... " commença Harry mais il ne put finir sa phrase...

" OU EST-IL ? OU EST-IL ? REVIENS SALE GOSSE! RENDS MOI MON BADGE ! " s'écria Mme Grumpy la bibliothécaire en courant à travers les rayons bousculant les élèves.

La veille femme chopa un élève par son col et lui hurla :

" C'est toi! Je suis sur que c'est toi ! Et enlève moi cette air mesquin de ton visage, ne fais pas semblant de pleurer ! "

Le supposé coupable, un petit blond qui devait être en première année, pleurait à chaudes larmes en implorant la pitié de la femme aux cheveux blancs.

" Madame , votre badge c'est pas ce truc sur votre bureau ? " Dit un élève qui était dans la classe d'Harry en montrant un vieux morceau de métal dons les dessins étaient écaillés et à peine lisible.

Grumpy posa un regard suspicieux sur le garçon qu'elle avait entre les mains.

" Haaha ! Tu avais donc un complice ! Tu lui a donné avant que je t'attrape ! Cette fois ça ira... mais la prochaine fois j'aurais des preuves! "

Grumpy lâcha le garçon et alla courir vers son trésor pour le couvrir de baisers (ndla : hum..hum.. No comment' ).

Pendant se temps, Kimmy essayait de se relever Mme Grumpy l'avait bousculer en passant à toute vitesse et c'est qu'elle a de la force la veille ! Heureusement quelque chose avait amortit sa chute, quelque chose de mou et chaud elle décida d'y rester allonger un moment le temps de reprendre ses esprit(1), mais une seconde cette chose bougeait et gémissait ! Kimmy ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour croiser deux yeux verts (2) visiblement irrités.

Elle n'entendit pas Harry qui lui demandait de se lever , ni même les jurons qu'il poussait,tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était les yeux d'Harry, la peau dorés d'Harry, la bouche d'Harry et les lèvres si roses d'Harry... elle voulait y gouter à ce fruit déffendu elle se rapprocha doucement ses lèvres de celles du brn mais au moment où elles allaient se frler le crun détourna la tête, se fut à ce moment qu'elle sotit de sa transe, elle resta comme paralysé. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas commettre l'irréparable , que si elle se lachait elle pourrait risqué de perdre l'amitiée de son bien-aimé.

" Kimmy... on a déjà parlé de ça, tu sais ça me flatte que tu m'apprécie, mais moi je ne t'aime pas comm tu m'aime et puis en plus tu sias que je suis gay donc..." lui dit le brun d'une voix douce.(3)

La blonde se leva précipitament, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et avait ses mains sur sa bouche comme si elle assistait à un enterrement.

" Pa...Pardon.. Je ne.." Elle partit en courant sans avoir eut le temps de finir sa phrase.

La suite vous la connaissez escalier, chute , Mr Van Eyeseren alias cachet d'aspirine et Kimmy qui se transforme en arc-en-ciel.

Fin du Flash Back

**Alors on sort son parapluie, mais le vent l'emporte...**

Le brun parla de longues heures à son ange , mais il fut arriver l'heure de se quitter...

" Bon Draco, je vais te laisser... c'est l'heure du dinner, mais je reviens te voir demain matin. " le brun déposa u baiser sur la joue pâle du bond puis partie.. une fois arriver à la porte il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder la personne qui comptait maintenant le plus à ses yeux. Une fois fois la porte fermé il poussa un profond soupir avant de se laisser glisser le long de la porte de chêne...

HPDMooooooo000OO000oooooooDMHP

" Il est où Harry? " demanda Stace avant de fourrer un morceau de pomme de terre dans sa bouche.

" J'sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il partait pour l'infirmerie. " lui répondit Mélodie puis elle rajouta par télépathie à ses compagnons "dailleur nous aussi on ira cette nuit dac' ".

Stace et Bryan aquiécèrent d'un signe de tête.

Kimmy de son côté piquorait dans son assiette ou plutôt elle faisait semblant de manger, la blonde sa joue dans sa main regardait sa nourriture d'un air morne.

Elle pensait à Harry, aprés l'incident de ce midi il devait être en colère ou même se entir trahis ou pire il l'a détestait et ne voulait plus jamais la revoir... " C'est trop dur.." se dit elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était pouvaoir aimer Harry tranquilement peut être même faire en sorte que ce sentiment soit réciproque. Mais deux choses l'empêchait de vivre son idylle correctement : d'une par ce vile serpent décoloré nommé Draco et ce foutu problème de préférence sexuel... Et lorsqu'elle avait cru avaoir évincé le premier problème celui-ci s'était débrouiller pour lui faire de l'ombre même sur son lit de mort " Mais de toute façon grâce au sort que je lui ai lancé il ne tardera pas à mourir..." cette pensé la fit gloussé, mais elle reprit vite son air serieux il ne lui restait plus qu'a trouvé une solution au problème numéro deux.

" Hé Kimmy si tu veux frapper quelqu'un, attaque Bryan je suis sur que c'est un bon défouloir.. " lui conseilla Stace en chochotant.

" Hey pas question ! Laisse le tranquille ou tu auras affaire à moi ! " s'exclama Mélodie qui avait entendu, elle atrapa le bras de son amoureux d'un geste qui se voulait protecteur.

Oui ces deux là avait enfin franchit e pas et vivait maintenant le parfait amour.

Kimmy fit un petit sourire.

" Vous avez pendant ces moments là Draco me manque beaucoup..." déclara Stace en souriant tristement à ses amis.

" Moui, c'est vrai..lui il t'aurait sortit une de ses petites remarques acerbes et tu te serais calmé vite fai ' tace" rigola Mélodie.

" Ouais ! Mais j'ai le présentiment qu'il va bientôt se réveiller notre bel au bois dormant." renchérit Bryan.

" Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ce présentiment , l'intuition féminine ? " le taquina Stace. Bryan se renfrogna.

" Hun ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier . " dit il en boudant

Soudain les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en fracas, et Melle Spine entra en courant ses cheveux indigos flottants dérrières elle. la jeune femme courut vers la directrice et s'écria :

" Mr malfoy est réveillé ! "

Une avalanche de murmure et de cris d'exclamations envahit la salle.

" Tiens qu'est-ce que je disais ! " s'écria Bryan un pouce en l'air.

Et soudain, un rayon de soleil refait surface , c'est l' Espoire ...

" Il faut vite trouver Harry ! Il va être Super content ! " hurla à son tour Mélodie en courant vers la sortie Bryan et Stace à sa suite.

Pendant ce temps Kimmy elle restait sous le choque les seules mots qui lui tourbillonanaient dans la tête étaient " Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! de Putain de Merde ! "

**Mais il y a certaines personnes sur qui la pluie tombe toujours...**

HPDMooooooo000OO000oooooooDMHP

Une brise légère passa dans ses cheveux corbeau auquels la lune donnait brillant reflets argentés, une lumière rose brillait à ses côtés. Il regardait la lune tout en parlant doucement avec la créature étincelante.

"Grr.. mon oreille siffle " se pleinit Harry à Hinata.

"On doit parler de toi." lui répondit Hinata de sa voix aigu.

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre et une voix feminine se fit entendre :

" Venez il est là ! " s'écria Mélodie

Elle stoppa sa course juste devant le brun.

" Quoi il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?" s'inquiéta le centre.

Bryan , Stace et mélodie lui firent un grand sourir.

" Draco est réveiller! " s'écrièrent ils pas exactement en choeur mais presque.

**Et puis peut être le méritent-ils...**

**Heuresment il y a des gens à qui la chance sourit...**

Lorsque le quatuor arriva à proximité de l'infirmerie ils entendirent une discussion qu'ils auraient préférés ne pas entendre :

" On m'a prévenu que le jeune Malfoy s'était réveillé , vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques avant que sont âme rejoigne Dieu." demanda une femme aux cheveux grisonnants.

" C'est un vrai miracle madame la directrice, avec le sort celui de mort lente il n'aurait jamais du pouvoir s'en sortir ! C'est vraiment incroyable !" s'exclama Melle Spine.

Harry déboula à ce moment, ses cheveux avaient poussés et voletaient autour de son visage et ses yeux commençait lentement à changer de couleur pour viré à violet-métalisé ce qui n'était jamais arrivé jusque là.

" Comment ça il aurait du mourir et si cela s'était être juste quand contiez vous nous métre au courant !" lorsqu'il prononça ses mots un vase éclata et la nature ansi que les anmaux commençèrent à s'agiter à Melphaine

Ses amis voyant une uregence arriver se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'aider à se calmer mais se fut les mots de Bryan qui le réconfortèrent :

" Calme toi mon pote...Il doit surement attendre depuis le temps que tu attendais ce moment... Cour vite le rejoindre ! " lui dit le brun aux yeux verrons.

Harry ravala sa colère et couru rejoindre son blond préféré.

Lorsque il rencontra une paire d'yeux gris il ne put se retenir et il éclata en sanglot.

A suivre...

Je sais que je mérite des cups pour vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps et je m'éxcuse aussi à ceux à qui j'ai que le chapitre arriverais plus tôt que réellement GOMEN NASAI ! mais vous pouvez toujours me reviwer et j'aimerais savoir comment trouve le chapitre les personnes qui m'ont encourager !

Pour encourager l'auteur faites 1

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous aimez son histoire faites 2

Pour taper l'auteur faites 3

Pour dire à l'auteur de se dépêcher faites 4

Pour dire à l'auteur que le chapitre était trop court faites 5

Pour dire à l'auteur "Troooop bien le chapitre!" faites 6

Pour dire à l'auteur "nnnulll t'as abusé sur ce coup là" faites 7

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous avez pas très bien compris une partie de l'histoire faites 8 ( en laissant votre mail )

Voila! Clique sur Go pour répondre c'est en bas à gauche


	10. Cause de vérité, A nos amours !

**Titre : Five Elements V1**

**Auteur : Sista Malefoy**

**Note de l'auteur : Ohayo tout le monde !!! Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre le numéro 10, sniff dire que c'est bientôt fini... plus que deux ou trois chapitres. Ca fait bizarre de se dire c'est la fin. J'ai besoin de vous pour pouvoir écrire la fin alors répondez à ce sondage please!!!**

**Quelque chose qui n'a rien avoir , je crois que je tue tout le monde das la fic si J.K Rowling ne se dépèche pas de finir le tome 7 de HP !!! Cette attente est insupportableeeeeeuuuuuuuh !!!! ooooouuuuuiiiiiiinnnn T-T - Allez faire un piti tour sur mon blog http:// sista-malfoy. : Comme c'est bientôt la fin, vous avez du remarquer que depuis peu j'ai rajouté V1 à la fin du titre alors, **

**Petite Question:**

**- voulez-vous que Five Elements s'achève en un seul volume ?**

**- ou qu'il y est une suite " Five Elements V2 " ?**

**Reponse aux review ( même si je ne sais plus trop à qui je dois répondre ou pas alors désolé si je vous oublie, dites le moi):**

**Francol : Maiieeuhh sur le moment j'avais pas trouvé le mot evantail et lorsque enfin je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur word m'a embetté en me disant que je fesait erreur et que ce mot n'existait pas alors j'ai eu un serieu doute, donc je l'ai laissé. Mais je vais le changer !! Ah oui ! Bonjour je sais je suis mal élevé je ne salut même pas mes bon donneur de reviewww. Kiss et j'éspère que la suite te plaira.**

**Loveful : Saluuut !! Je suis contente tu ne m'a pas taper ( ouff ) . Pout ta gentille review je crois que je vais pas pouvoir tout faire. Hum, pour la 5 à l'heure où j'écris je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre donc je vais essayer de faire plus long et pour la 4 je crois que je vais pas pouvoir te sastifaire sooorry. Pardonne moi T-T.Merci de lire Five Elements !!**

**Adenoide : Eeeeeuhhh ... Je sais pas comment je dois prendre ça, ba on va dire bien. Oui personnne n'a réaliser que Draco avait reçu un sort de mort lente ( a part l'infirmière bien sur) je vois pas comment ils auraient pu faire lol. Non non il ne faut pas sous estimer Kimmy car elle n'est pas aussi bête que tu peux le croire elle n'avait juste pas penser que Draco puisse survivre car le sortilège de mort lente est un peu comme l'Avada Kedavra il est irremédiable, (mais comme Draco est un élu il n'est plus comme tout le monde) sa survit est dut à son grand potentiel magique. Et pour finir, ba wé la magie n'est pas trés utiles dans ces cas là ( même si Harry à aussi le pouvir des sentiments il ne peut pas contrôler ceux tel que l'amour et la haine qui est pour le premier bien trop complexe). Voilà je suis pas sur que t'arrivera à tout comprendre vu comment je m'exprime, mais bon si t'as d'autres questions n'hésites pas à demander. Voilà kiss et j'épère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu rendra copmpte que tu t'es trompé sur Kimmy ).**

**Leilan : Oh ma gentillle Leilan je dois te dire que je t'adoreuhhhh. je suis trés contente que tu suives Five Elements avec tant d'entrain ça fait vraiment plaizzir !! En plus tu as laisser un petit com sur mon blog, Ho ! Ho! Ho! Tu trouves que je suis douée , Moi ! Hohohohoho ! ( l'auteur prend la grosse tête ) Bizzzouu en espèrant que ce chapitre te plaira encor plus que les autres !!**

**Anlidre: Je suis contente que tu te sois remis à donner des review pour moi ! Je suis dans le même cas que toi en ce moment je ne donne plus souvent ce qui n'est pas mon genre, alors je mis suis remis grâce à toaaa! Tu aimes mon écriture ! ( l'auteur sens qu'avec toi et Leilan sa tête va s'envoler ) hahaha Simpathique!!! ( l'auteur ne le dit pas mais elle sautillle sur sa chaise en chantant )!! Kiss ma petite et bonne lecture !!! Hohoho !**

**Spicy marmelade : La sainte Spicy est de retour avec sa motivation du tonnerre !!! Celle qui laisse des riviews à tout lemonde même à des auteurs comme moi qui ne le mérite pas. Une seule chose à dire Spicy Marmelade est l'ange des reviews déscendu sur terre pour nous aider nous piétre auteurs!! Bonne Lecture au grande St Spicy Marmelade ! Ps: Ton pseudo tu la pas trouvé en regardant Gravitation ??**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.:: Five Elements ::.**

**.: Chapitre 10 :.**

**Cause de vérité - A nos amours :**

_Harry ne put se retenir d'avantage il éclata en sanglot..._

" Bonjour Harry..." le salua Draco d'une rauque et endormie.

" B'jour.." lui répondit le brun en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

Il était si hereux de pouvoir entendre sa voix à nouveau, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, toutes ses lames reffoulés il les laissait enfin s'évader.

Il voulait aller le rejoindre mais ses jambes étaient comme incrustés dans le sol.

Il avait tellement éspéré ce moment , revoir ce vivage animé par des sentiments... par ce sourir qu'il aimait tant... mais une voix lui souffla que que cette instant était peut-être un rêve... que l'espoir l'avait rendu fou et qu'a force de vouloir y croire il en avait perdu la raison, que tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination... il sentit une légère poussé dans son dos, il se retourna pour voir Bryan ainsi que ses amies lui sourir chaleuresement en signe d'encouragement ce qui eu l'effet d'attenuer ses sombres pensées; aprés tout au risque de s'y brûler les ailes il devait tânter sa chance. Il était un ex griffondor , non ?

Il approcha à pas lents et hésitants vers le lit de Draco, celui-ci lui tendis une main qu'Harry ne tarda pas à saisir. Il s'agennouilla prés du lit afichant sur son visage un air plein de douceur.

" Alors comment te sens-tu ? " demanda le centre avec tendresse.

" Eh bien, comme quelqu'un qui vient de dormir pendant longtemps, trés longtemps. Un peu engourdie mais ça va." lui répondit doucement le blond..

" Je suis content alors..."

" Oui..."

Il se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes sans dire un mot apréciant la présence de l'autre.

" Hum, hum. C'est pas que ces retrouivaille me saoule, non ... sisi c'est trés touchant , mais quand est-ce qu'il vient le baiser enflammé ? " demanda Stace et Mélodie et Stace aquiècèrent vivement .

Draco vira au rose fushia tandis qu' Harry leur souris bêtement ( Ndla : Nan mais vraiment lui ... cas désespéré ' - ' ) Le blond toussa pour reprendre de la contenance et déclara d'un ton détaché mais malgré tout à une vitesse folle :

" Quoi ? Mais Harry et moi n'entretenons pas ce genre de relation, il est donc normal que ..." Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par deux lèvres douces et chaudes, d'abord surpris il ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser.

**☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼**

**A** la c_o_uleur de tes m_o_ts,

**J**'ai ressentit le g_o_ut de ta peau,

**M**_o_i qui croyait t'av_o_ir perdu

**J**e t'ai cherché part_o_ut dans les rues

**J**uste un signe de t_o_i

**A** suffit à me redonner la foi

**J**e vis à nouveau

**J**e sens même qu'il fait chaud

**C**ar tu as :

rétabli mon équilibre,

régénéré mes fibres

**C**ar tu es l'h_o_mmme pour qui je vibre... (1)

**☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼**

Les retrouvailles des cinq amis se passèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Ils discutèrent gaiment pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'a ce que le blond pose une certaine question :

" Mais au faite comment va Dan? Le pauvre il a dut... "

Harry se leva brusquement , l'air crépitant autour de lui. Dan restait un sujet sensible.

" Pouquoi veux-tu des nouvelles de ce connard ! C'est sa faute si tu es ici , si tu es resté pendant deux mois pendant le coma ! DEUX MOIS !! Je suis bien content que son procé arrive , je ..." gueula Harry mais Draco le coupa décontenancé.

" Attend! Attend ! Tu viens de dire que c'est la faute de Dan ! Mais c'est nimporte quoi ! " Tous le regardaient bouche bée " C'est Oorah ! Cette pouiffiasse m'a assomé et sequestré puis elle a jetté l'Impero sur du coup il fallit me... me vi... Merde !! " s'ecria Draco au bord des larmes.

" Monsieur Malfoy calmez-vous vous ne devez pas forcé ! "s'écria Melle Spine qui entrait dans la pièce.

Harry lessa tombé sur un lit voisin il lui fallut un ceratain temps pour que l'information rémonte jusqu'a son cerveau puis il déclara dans un ricanement qui sonna horriblement faux :

" Non , tu dois te tromper c'est Dan qui a jetté l'imperium sur Kimmy pour qu'il l'aide à te capturer ..." il affirmait ceci mais il n'en était lui-même plus trés convaincu.

" Mais nan je te dis !!" s'écria Draco d'une vroix cassé " Mon père est mangemort alors crois moi je sais reconnaitre ce sort quand j'en vois un."

Melle Spine oubia même de réprimander Draco car elle aussi était abasourdi.

Mélodie sortit de son muttisme et demanda calmement :

" Draco raconte nous..."

Le blond inspira un grand coup , puis déballa tout : de comment on l'avait assomé jusqu'a l'arrivé de Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard toutes les fenêtre du chateau étaient réduites en lambeaux.( ndla : rrrroo rychounet et sa manie de casser les fenêtres )

Harry sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie sa robe blanche d'Asix _(Ndla : j'éspère que vous aviez pas oublier les maisons parce que moi si --" ) _flottant derrière lui.

Il partit à la recherche d'Oorah , il appella sa carte des maradeur d'un accio et se rendit compte que la blonde n'était plus dans le chateau.

Soudain alors qu'il exprimait sa rage en cassant tous ce qui lui passait sous la main, un hiboux couleur d'ébène se rua sur lui à toute vitesse, Harry eu juste le temps de se jeter à terre pour esquiver le volatile, celui-ci continua sa route s'envolant par une fenêtre que Harry avait jadis exploser. le brun remarqua alors que dans son passage l'hiboux avait laissé tombé une enveloppe jaune. Harry la ramassa et l'ouvrit avec hargne étant toujours énervé des évenements précedants _( Ndla : Et euhhh tu te dis pas que ce ce serait bien de te lever ? )_

_" Chere Harry _

_Tu as du prendre connaissance des raisons du coma de Malfoy. _

_Oui j'en suis résponsable et je ne regrette en rien mes actes._

_Comprends-moi je ne pouvais pas le laisser se mettre en travers de nous je t'aime trop et tu le sais._

_Même si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproque... J'ai sacrifié mon meilleur ami pour toi ne méprise pas ce geste, c'est aussi une preuve d'amour._

_Sache que si je ne peux pas t'avoir personne , je dis bien personne, ne t'auras ! _

_Ne me cherche pas, tu ne me trouveras pas, je te donne ce conseille même si je sais trés bien que tu ne _

_l'appliqueras pas, c'est aussi une des choses que j'aime chez toi ta __détermination et ton courage !_

_Je reviendrais bientôt._

_Tout pleins de bisous !_

_Avec toute ma tendresse Kimmy OORAH. "_

Harry fit brûler la lettre d'un regard en poussant un cri de rage. Cette fille n'était décidement pas net dire qu'il n'avait rien vu alors qu'il passat ses journées avec elle. Les autres avaient raisons il était vraiment trop naif, en plus il était prévisible c'était évident qu'il allait la chercher quand même. Il grogna à nouveau en s'envolant par la fenêtre. (Ndla : Superman ! à la rescousse )

♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥

Un mois plus tard ...

♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥

Un couple était tendrement enlacé sur un banc. L'un était aussi blond que la lune et l'autre aussi brun que le charbon.

Celui au cheveux lunaire avait niché son nez dans le coup de l'autre.

Ils se chuchotait des mots qui sonnaient comme une douce musique accompagnant le délicat bruissement des feuilles et ruisselement de l'eau.

" Je suis content que tu ai deigné arrêter quelques temps tes recherches pour passer un peu de temps avec moi..." murmura Draco à l'oreille du brun.

Harry soupira d'aise en sentant le souffle chaud de son compagnon dans son coup, il se rapprocha encor plus de Draco si c'était possible.

" Désolé... Tu sais que je veux absolument la trouvé aprés ce qu'elle t'a fait..."

" Moui... mais ne parlons pas d'elle maintenant , tu veux. " lui susura le blond en embrassaant la nuque du brun.

Ils échangèrent un interminable et langoureux baiser, jusqu'a ce qu'harry le rompe persque à contre coeur.

" J'ai fallit oublier." Il regarda Draco dans les yeux " Accpeteriez-vous de m'accompagner au bal Monsieur Malfoy " demanda le brun séducteur.

" Mais avec plaisir Gentleman." lui répondit Draco sur le même ton avant de capturer ses lévres.

Malgré les recherches d'Harry le couple avait pu établir une relation stable et paisible. Il vivait le parfait petit bonheur sur leur nuage rose.

Un mois s'était écoulé et les élèves avait pratiquement pu retourné à leur train train cotidient. Le blond était rétablit et avait repris sa verve d'autrefois.

Draco était allé temoigner pour le procet de Dan et celui-ci avait pu s'en sortir indemmen un peu troublé et trés énervé envers son ex meilleure amie. Kimmy elle était maintenant objet de nombreuses enquétes à l'interieur et à l'exterieur de Melphaine, de nombreux portraits de la jeune fille avait été acroché un peu partout dans les villes. Harry avait laisser tombé sa rancoeur envers Dan et ils était même devenus amis malgré tout , le brun soupçonnnait toujours le chatain d'avoir encor des sentiments envers Draco, ce qu'il n'apriciait guère.

Enfin tout va bien pour le meilleur du monde...

Le lendemain un bal allait avoir lieu et tout le monde se faisait beau ou belle pour son/sa bien aimé(e)...

Ah oui ! Nouvelle , Stace sortait désormais un jeune sorcier aux cheveux miel et aux yeux noir d'encre nommé Xavier, c'était un garçon assez populaire et tout le monde s'entendait bien avec lui.

Le couple se leva et main dans la main ils partirent vers le chateau où leurs amis devaient surement les attendre.

♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥

Le soir du bal

♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥•○•♥

Le soir du bal Harry , Bryan et Xavier attendaient en bas des marches des grands escaliers attendants leurs petits amis ou petites amies respectifs. (Ndla : Draco est allé aider les filles, c'est qu'il s'y connait en estetiques vous avez vu comment il est toujours bien coiffé)

Ils étaient tous élégamment vêtu.

Harry portait un costume satiné rayé de fines bande argentés , il possédait une cravatte et une lavallière assortit, en dessous il portait une simple chemise blanche.

Bryan portait lui aussi un costume trois pièces satiné de couleur chocolat.

Xavier était vêtu d'un costume deux pièces de couleur créme avec une chemise brune.

Bientôt Draco, Mélodie et Stace arrivèrent en descendant les marches d'une façon gracieuse. Le blond avait à son bras les deux jeunes filles.

Celle qui avait le plus changé était evidamment Srace qui avait laissé de côté le style garçon manqué, pour une longue robe de soie crème et un élégant chignon d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient avec légertée, elle était légerement maquillée de far à paupière et d'un gloss transparent : naturel mais classe . Xavier vint la chercher le souffle court il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi jolie, lui prit la main ,lui déposa une bise sur la joue puis lui souffla à l'oreille " Tu es magnifique. " La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment et partit avec son cavalier.

La robe de mélodie était bordeau avec de légés reflets violines , elle avait un chignon sous forme de demis queu dans lequel quelques fleurs étaient piquées les reste de ses cheveux était bouclé et cascadait sur son dos. Bryan s'inclina devant elle et dit d'un ton charmeur :

" Voudriez-vous venir avec moi beauté fatal ? "

" Mais avec plaisir beau gosse." lui répondit elle en riant, elle se détacha du bras de Draco en lui fesant un clin d'oeil.

Draco franchit les derniers pas qui le séparait d'Harry, et demanda :

" Vous n'auriez pas vu mon petit ami. "

" Je ne sais pas où il est, mais je peux le remplacer si vous voulez." lui répondit Harry jouant le jeu.

" Je veux bien, de toute manière il est bien mon beau que vous."

Harry le prit dans et l'embrassa tendrement.

" Idiot ..."

" Mais tu m'aime quand même."

" Seulement parce que tu es le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais rencontré."

Draco lui mit une tape derrière la tête et déclara :

" Flatteur.."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les trois couples entrèrent dans la salle des fêtes et furent éblouis par la beauté des lieux.

La salle était sombre mais on pouvait voir grâce à de nombreuses lumières multicolors, elle était décoré dans des tons d'argents et de blancs. Le theme était apparament les anges car de nombreux tableaux en représentants étaient présents, il y en avait même un acroché au plafond ce qui lui donnait l'impression de volé.

Soudain une mélodie retentit anonçant le début d'une chanson.

" Attends Stace tu entends ce que j'entends ?" demanda Mélodie qui semblait sur le point de bondir.

" Ouuui c'est LA chanson "

" And I know no woman that could take your spot my… " commencèrent elles à chanter en choeur.

Elles entrénèrent leurs cavaliers sur la piste.

_**If I wrote you a symphony  
Just to say how much you mean to me  
(What would you do)**_

**_If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular  
(Tell me would you) ..._**(2)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

02h00 du matin...

" On a passé une bonne soirée, nan. " déclara Harry qui était avachit sur sa chaise.

" Ouais , si on avait pas prit de potion gueule de bois, je crois que je serais saoul..." déclara Bryan.

" Nous ont à bien dansé n'est-ce pas Mél ." fit Stace, sa meileur amie aquiesca.

" ..."

" ... "

" ... "

" ..."

" ... "

" ... "

Il y eu un long blanc pendant lequel les amis apriécièrent le silence.

Jusqua ce que soudainement les colliers que cinq d'entre eux portaient se mirent à clignoter.

Ils essayèrent de le chacher avec leurs mains.

" Harry; c'est quoi ça ? " demanda Draco entre ses dents de façon à ce que Xavier n'entende pas. Le brun sembla réfléchir un moment quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

" Aïké ... "

" Quoi ? Aïké "

" On va pas tarder à aller le voir."

" Hein ?! " fut les dirent de ses compgnons.

Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un éclair blanc.

_**A suivre ...**_

Voilà !! J'avais prévu de moins laisser plané le "suspence" (enfin si s'en est vraiment un) mais j'ai décidé que non ! Mouhahahahaha !

Bon je suis un peu deçu de ce chapitre , bon dacord ! je le trouve nul tellemnt que ça m'a fait mal au ventre !! C'est pour ça que j'aime pas me relir (clin d'oeil à Dramyre ) !

-------------------------------------------

(1) Poème d'une anonyme qui ne sait même pas que je lui ai prit et qui ne le saura surement pas de si tôt.

(2) Début de la chanson de Justin Timberlake - Let me talk you / my love qui est aussi ma chanson préféré du moment.

-------------------------------------------

Pour encourager l'auteur faites 1

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous aimez son histoire faites 2

Pour taper l'auteur faites 3

Pour dire à l'auteur de se dépêcher faites 4

Pour dire à l'auteur que le chapitre était trop court faites 5

Pour dire à l'auteur "Troooop bien le chapitre!" faites 6

Pour dire à l'auteur "nnnulll t'as abusé sur ce coup là" faites 7

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous avez pas très bien compris une partie de l'histoire faites 8 ( en laissant votre mail )

Voila! Clique sur Go pour répondre c'est en bas à gauche


	11. Dernier Combat ?

**Titre :** **Five Elements V1**

**Auteur :** **Sista Malfoy**

**Warning :** **SLASH !! **

**Blabla... : Aujourd'hui je ne parle pas , je ne raconterais pas ma vie ! Quoi vous êtes contents !!! **_boude ...( 3 )_

**.::Five Elements::. **

**.:Chapitre 11:.**

**11 - Dernier Combat ?**

_A travers le temps et l'espace..._

_Flottait un lieu inimitable par les mains d'un simple homme..._

_Un endroit d'ou le moindre recoint était fait de magie, celle des Five Elements._

_Ce lieu n'avait pas de décors précis, ni même de forme distincte. Il ne possédait ni murs, ni plafond._

_Le blanc était la couleur dominante de cette espace, un blanc irréel..._

_L'ambiance changeait en fonction de la volonté du mettre des lieux : Aîké, dieu et créateur de Melphaine ainsi que de la magie des cinq éléments._

Celui-ci était dailleur avachis, un verre à la main dans un fauteuil de velours rouge, il admirait des flammes crépités dans une cheminée de bois noir. Il semblait être en grande reflexion, fronçant ses sourcils par moment.

Ses pensés furent troublées par l'arrivé de six adulescants qui apparurent soudainement de nul part.

Les cinq élus étaient arrivés.

" _Mais que fait-il ici lui ? _" se demanda le dieu en dévisageant l'intrus.

Celui-ci se sentant inspecté tourna ses deux grands yeux noirs sur le vielle homme. Et tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

" On... on est où ?? " Ce qui vexa Aïké qui le fusilla du regard. Il s'était attendu à un peu plus de d'ébahissement devant sa personne, peut être même de l'extase. Il était Dieu tout de même ! _"Les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucun respect !"_pensa t-il avec agacement.

"Eh bien... tu te souviens des conditions... hum ... spéciales dont je t'avais parlé...ba en voilà" Expliqua Stace à son petit ami, elle ne lui avait parlé que vaguement de son "statut".

" Oooooooooh..." se contenta de souffler Xavier, hochant la tête de haut en bas et en regardant l'infini autour de lui.

Draco émit un petit sifflement admiratif et appréciateur en regardant l'ambiance sophistiqué que Aïké avait choisi.

" Pas mal... et oh vous écoutez de la musique classique moldu Aîké ? Du Bach en plus. " demanda t-il.

" Oui il a été un bon ami lors d'un de mes voyages sur terre un charmant homme ce Jean-Sébastien, je ..." Aïké allait déballer ses petites facétie très heureux que l'on daigne enfin l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, mais il fut coupé par un Harry quelque peu agacé.

"Aïké c'est pas pour le plaisir de nous raconter vos nombreuses "aventures" que vous nous avez convoquez ici j'espère, par ce que là il est 2h30 du matin et j'ai sommeil !"

L"Homme aux cheveux grisonnant pris soudain un air sérieux, il fit apparaître un petit paquet sur une étagère. Il le prit et en sortit de gros bonbons fluos qu'il donna à chacune des personnes présentes.

" Manger moi ces Forstilles (1) vous en aurez besoin pour l'épreuve qui va suivre...

Bryan fit ne grimace lorsqu'il croqua la pastille, cétait foutrement amer. Au bout de quelques secondes l'acidité laissa place à une douce chaleur et le brun sentit toutes ses forces lui revenir comme si il venait de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

... c'est votre première mission et je pense que ce sera la plus dur de toutes." Aïké posa son regard sur Harry " La prophétie va s'accomplir aujourd'hui. Ne t'en fait pas Harry j'ai confiance en toi tu y arriveras."

Harry prit un visage sérieux puis remercia le dieu d'un signe de tête.

" Allons-y ." fit il d'une voix calme.

" Une minute ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "(2) demanda Bryan soudain inquiet en voyant l'expression qu'arborait son ami.

" Je vais devoir tuer Voldemort. " dit sombrement le brun.

" Qui ? Le détraqué qui te poursuit depuis son enfance! " s'exclama le détenteur du pouvoir de la terre.

Tous aquiécèrent à part Xavier qui ne comprenait toujours rien à ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

" Hééé ? Vous voyez ce que je vois !?" s'exclama Collin Crivey alors qu'il pointait le ciel du doigt.

" Un...un ange..."fit une petite blonde de première année en se frottant les yeux.

L'ange en question se posa sur le sol avec délicatesse suivit de cinq personnes dont quatre flottait dans des bulles.

" C'est pas un ange! C'est Draco Malfoy!!

- Harry Potter est avec lui ! Ils sont revenus !

- Ils étaient pas ennemis !

- Mon père m'a dit que Malfoy avait livré Harry à Tu-sais-qui puis qu'il s'était enfuit!" (3)

Une foule s'était amassé à l'endroit où les six personnes s'étaient posés, des cris et des chuchotements fusaient de toutes parts. Mais le sujet des conversations ne firent pas attention.

" Harry, Aïke s'est sûrement trompé il n'y à personne. " dit Stace en regardant autour d'elle.

" Si. Là bas..."Le brun leva son index vers l'horizon. Ses compagnon ne virent d'abord rien , mais peu à peu une masse noire se format , puis les arrivant se firent plus précis , des gens cagoulés portants de longues robes sombres ainsi que des masques, ils agitaient des drapeaux où un crâne émeraude ainsi qu'un serpent flottaient. Leurs arrivés fut ponctuée de cris de guerres et de râlements sauvages .Bien sur les menant, un homme fin et élancé d'une blancheur maladive avançait dignement regardant quiconque passait devant lui de ses yeux injectés de sang d'un air hautain et plein de haine : _Voldemort et ses Mangemorts._

Dumbledore, les professeur et le reste des habitants de Poudelard arrivèrent dans le parcs pour se livrer à la bataille.

Puis il eu un éclair violet et, Killian et Avéa , des professeurs ( dont Melle Thinks qui semblait encore plus rêveuse que d'habitude et Igor Van Eyseren qui semblait dans une colère noire émettant des ondes négatives autour de sa personne ) et une vingtaine d'élèves de Nemess apparurent.

Avéalice leur sourit narquoisement :

" Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'on allez vous laissez vous débrouillez sans nous ? " lança t-elle.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

" Allez-y !! " ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres à ses hommes.

Ceux-ci se mirent à courir comme des dératés vers le camps adverse lançant des Avada Kedavra qui fusait comme des balles de fusils.

" Ha ! " s'écria Bryan en évitant de justesse un sort qui alla s'abattre sur un mur rasant la tête de Flinch Flitchey, lui brûlant une mèche de cheveux. Le maître de la terre fit craquer ses falanges " Vous en voulez à nos vies ! Je vous tuerais avant ! A l'attaque !!" s'écria-t-il e se jetant sur les mangemort suivi par le reste des partisans de la lumière.

Harry s'avança calmement vers Voldemort et déclara :

" Alors Tom, on dirait que l'issu de la guerre dépend de nous. "

" Commençons donc Potter. " fit le seigneur noire de son habituel voix sifflante en dégainant sa baguette magique.

Harry sourit dévoilant ses dents blanches.

" L'honneur aux anciens. " dit-il en faisant une révérence.

" Insolant ! Serais-tu en train de me sous-estimer !Endoloris ! "

Le brun esquiva le sort d'un bond sur le côté.

" Pressé ? " demanda-t-il en ricanant.

Une bulle les coupants de la magie extérieur apparut autour d'eux.

Le combat final allait commencer.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Deux hommes aussi blonds l'un que l'autre se faisait face. L'un mangemort, avait retiré son masque pour mieux regarder son adversaire. Dans leurs deux paires d'yeux grises brillait une lueur de tristesse mais leurs visages impassibles n'en montraient pas une once.

" Alors tu es finalement devenu l'un des leurs... J'ai toujours su que tu ne ferais pas un bon mangemort, tu prenais bien trop soin de ton apparence..." dit le plus vieux des deux un léger amusement dans la voix.

" Père... je ... " essaya de se justifier Draco mais il se rendit finalement compte qu'il n'avait pas à se faire excuser son comportement. C'était son choix.

" Nous voilà donc ennemies, fils." dit Lucius Malfoy.

" Oui. " lui répondit le plus jeune avec détermination.

Le mangemort remit son masque.

" Sache que je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux. "

" Moi non plus père ... moi non plus... "

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

La bataille se disputait avec rage. Il y avait déjà de nombreux blessés et le sang souillait déjà un grand nombre de personne. Des âmes en quêtes de paix quittaient leurs corps espérant rejoindre le paradis, abandonnant volontairement ou pas le combat pour un repos éternel.

" Xav ' !! " s'écria Stace courant vers son petit ami.

Elle s'accroupie à ses côtés le regardant avec inquiétude, la petite brunette toucha l'épaule du blond qui était recouverte d'un liquide rouge et poisseux, arrachant une grimace au ninja.

" S'il te plait Xav' va à l'infirmerie et reste là bas, je t'en pris je veux pas te perdre. " le supplia-t-elle des larmes coulants sur ses joues.

Xavier fronça les sourcils.

" Tu me demande de quitter la bataille ? De fuir ?"

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

" Mais quel ninja je ferais ? Quel homme je serais ? Un lâche ! je refuse de partir ! " s'emporta Xavier.

Stace le regarda bouche bée ses yeux ruisselants toujours de larmes.

" Mais..." essaya-t-elle de le justifier mais il la coupa.

" Et puis... _il mit sa main dans sa blessure et sortit la balle que lui avait lancé un mangemort avec un fusil magique_...(4)N'oublie pas que je t'ai promis de te protéger même si ça doit m'en coûter la vie. "

_**Flash Back ( rapido : **plus un " n'importe koi " qu'autre chose _

_Stace était dans les couloirs, elle se dirigeait vers son prochain cours ruminant comme quoi : les cours c'était chiant , que y'en avait marre de se lever tôt, qu'elle voulait faire la grasse mat' ! etc... Lorsqu'un jeune homme déboula à ses côtés._

_" Salut Stasssouille !! " s'exclama Xavier._

_La brune lui jeta un regard noire, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce surnom débile ?_

_" B'jour ... " grogna-t-elle._

_" Ca y est !!! J'en suis sur !! " continua-t-il de crier._

_" Ah ouais... c'est bien... " déclara-t-elle faisant mine d'être intéressé_

_Le blond gloussa._

_" Tu sais même pas de quoi je parle ! "_

_" Mmmh... c'est vrai ... Kesque t'as ? "_

_" JE T'AIMMMM**EUH !!!!** "_

_" Ne-crie-pas-le-matin ! "s'enerva la maîtresse de l'eau._

_" Euhh.. pardon. Je t'aime... " chuchota Xavier._

_" Merci. Hein? Vraiment !? " s'exclama la brune en rougissant._

_" Je t'aime , je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. "_

_" Je donnerais ma vie pour toi. "déclara le ninja en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie. Puis il partit en sautillant._

_" Moi aussi ! je t'aime !!! " s'exclama Stace alors que le blond était déjà à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres d'elle , malgré tout le garçon l'entendu car il se retourna et lui envoya un baiser accompagné d'un clin d'œil._

_La brunette haussa un sourcil en souriant._

_" C'est quoi on problème aujourd'hui ?? "se demanda-t-elle tout haut._

**Fin Flash Back** _( je vous avait prévenu )_

" Tu étais sérieux !! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! " s'exclama Stace

" Je l'étais et je le ferais !!! "

La brune voulu ouvrir la bouche mais un regard de son petit ami l'en dissuada.

Elle soupira de désespoir.

" Très bien . Mais promet moi de revenir en vie ! "

" Promis. "

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_Lucius savait qu'il allait mourir et ce, de la main de son fils._

_Son unique enfant. Un enfant qu'il avait aimé malgré la dur éducation qu'il lui avait donné. Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs ,car Draco avait toujours été un ange. Un ange blond avec deux grands yeux gris, des yeux d'une si belle couleur : de l'argent pur. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser , les yeux de Lucius et de son fils n'étaient pas semblable et ça le mangemort le savait . Ceux du plus jeune étaient beaucoup plus éclatants, plus brillants... " Les yeux sont vraiment le miroir de l'âme." pensa le tatoué. Comment lui un être si petit et insignifiant avait-il osé pervertir une si belle personne et ainsi lui abîmer ses ailes..._

_Mais aujourd'hui dans quelques instants, il allait enfin être jugés pour ses crimes,... pour son crime..._

_" Vent glacé : coupe ! "ordonna Draco en fendant l'air avec sa lame._

_Son géniteur n'essaya même pas d'esquiver l'attaque et même si il avait voulu il n'aurait pas put. Son corps fut alors tailladé de toute parts, son visage, son buste, ses jambes étaient couverts de profondes entailles. Son corp n'aillant plus la force de tenir , commença à tomber, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu totalement toucher le sol, Draco le réceptionna._

_Lucius était maintenant allonger sur le sol , sa tête reposant sur les genoux de son fils. Alors qu'arrivait son dernier souffle, il posa un regard flou sur son enfant et utilisant la dernière once de force qu'il lui restait, il caressa tendrement la joue de de son fils. Le premier et dernier contacte qu'ils avaient en dix-sept ans, et d'une voix rauque et éteinte le mangemort déclara :_

_" Sois heureux , fils. " Puis son cœur cessa de battre, il venait de quitter ce monde..._

_" Papa... PAPAAAA !! " s'égosilla l'ange ses ailes battants de détresse._

_Et il pleura ... pleura toutes les larmes de son corps , pleurant pour son père qui était mort... heureux._

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

Harry esquiva un sort que le seigneur des ténèbres venait de lui lancer; aucun doute Voldemort était déchaîné. il riposta en envoyant une boule de foudre qui alla toucher son adversaire à l'épaule, le brûlant. Le serpent poussa un grognement de douleur et de rage. ce gamin osait se jouer de lui; c'était décidé il allait en finir , et vite ! Il enchaîna une série de mouvements avec ses mains, et des symboles apparurent sur ses paumes : une étoiles enfermée dans un cercle.

Harry connaissait ses mouvements , ainsi le seigneur des ténèbres savait le faire aussi, il savait réaliser une invocation.

Mais quel type de créature allait-il faire apparaître ?

« Invocation : Gardien pourpre, Scar ! » S'exclama Voldemort.

Une gigantesque créature sortit des profondeurs de la terre. Un corps carré et rouge comme le sang , lumineux comme de la lave et chaud comme les flammes de l'enfer. Le chef du monde souterrain venait de faire son apparition, provoquant l'arrêt de tout les combats.

« _Gardien de type ténèbres , pas tellement étonnant. Il ne me reste plus qu'a invoquer un gardien moi aussi ._ » se dit Harry

Lorsque que le seigneur vit le Golden boy faire des mouvements semblables aux siens quelques secondes auparavant, une expression de surprise traversa son visage, mais elle fut vite remplacer par une d'irritation sans nom. Décidément ce gamin était vraiment énervant. Il se mit donc en 'position de contrôle' , position qui consistait à se tenir les jambes légèrement écartées et parallèles,et à avoir ses index et majeurs appuyés sur ses tempes. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire agir sa créature Harry s'écria :

« Invocation : gardien céleste , Dieu Millénaire. »

Une brèche s'ouvrit dans le ciel et le gardien apparut par celle-ci dans un tourbillon de plumes.

Aussi brillant que la lumière, Dieu Millénaire, représentait un homme aux traits marqués, avec de long cheveux neigeux , il se tenait droit et fier dans toute se splendeur.

Harry prit la position de contrôle et Dieu Millénaire se mit en garde.

Le centre et le seigneur noire se tenaient immobiles, se concentrant pour choisir le meilleur moment où attaquer. Soudain les deux gardiens d'élancèrent en même temps pour essayer de tuer l'autre. Plusieurs coups furent échangés et ce fut très dur pour les deux invocateurs de garder leurs positions initiales. Car si par malheur il la quittait cela pourrait entraîner des conséquences désastreuses. Le gardien pourrait disparaître ou pire se rebeller, autre inconvénient les invocateurs recevaient les coups en même temps que leurs créatures ils ne les ressentaient pas en douleur , non , mais en décharge psychique et selon Harry c'était bien pire.

Les deux ennemies mirent leurs gardiens au repos , pour souffler quelques secondes, mais le combat repris bien vite et les gardiens se jetèrent l'un sur l'autres voulant asséner à l'autre le coup fatale. Les énergies produites par leurs poins se rencontrèrent , se heurtèrent , pour finir pas s'anéantire. Les deux invocateurs furent propulsés sur plusieurs mètres à cause de la puissance de l'impacte.

Les gardiens disparurent en même temps que la quasi-totalité de l'énergie magique des ennemies.

Ahanant d'épuisement , le brun réussi malgré tout à se faire tenir sur ses jambes et à avancer de quelques pas en direction de Jedusort. Il essuya du revers de sa main une goutte de sang qui perlait le long de sa lèvre.

« Si on finissait ça en beauté maintenant, Tom. » proposa-t-il. Il fit apparaître le cristal dans sa main « Hinata, épée s'il te plait. »

La pierre se transforma en une magnifique épée , possédant une lame d'un mauve translucide.

« Ca me va, **p**etit . » déclara Voldemort en se levant. Il s' épousseta, puis lança un ' accio arme'. Une très belle lame argentée, un manche de fer sombre où était encré de fines gravures, une épée à rendre jaloux le meilleur des forgerons.

Ils leurs restaient juste la force de tenir leurs armes pour finir ce combat.

Dans quelques secondes tout serait finit.

Harry se rua sur Tom , mais le chauve _(lol) _bloqua son attaque avec son épée, puis le repoussa ; l'homme aux yeux rubis tenta lui aussi sa chance , Harry l'arrêta in extrémiste . les deux hommes s'affrontèrent , leurs épées se croisaient , ils essayaient tout deux de faire perdre son arme à l'autre. Tout n'était plus maintenant que force et chance. Soudain, l'épée d'Harry s'envola et le brun tomba à terre , Hinata _( ndla : l'épée )_ s'écrasa à quelques mètres de lui.

Il était à la merci du seigneur noire.

« C'est la fin . » pensa Voldemort avec un sourire dément apprêtait à enfoncer sa lame dans le cœur du centre. Tout à coup , les traits de son visage se figèrent , il recula de quelques pas en titubant, sa main sur sa poitrine. Harry venait de lui envoyer une énorme boule de feu , le brun refit apparaître Hinata et la planta dans le cœur du seigneur noir.

Le seigneur des ténèbres tomba sur le sol , mort , arboran sur son visage une expression de fureur et de surprise mélangés. Peu à peu ses cellules se désagrégèrent pour ne devenir plus que poussières. Poussière qui fut emporté par une brise glacial. La bulle qui les entourait disparut à son tour.

Voldemort n'était plus et la prophétie accomplie.

Soudain un cris de joie brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Il fut vite accompagné par d'autre créant un brouhaha assourdissant. Harry poussa un profond soupir.

« Un combat de finit , un. » pensa-t-il. Mais son petit doigt lui disait que ce n'était sûrement pas le dernier, après tout sa vie semblait faite de combats incessants,

« Mais quand Pourrais-je souffler ? » se demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

Il croisa le regard de Daco qui courrait vers lui un grand sourire et des larmes de joie ( cette fois ) sur son visage pale.

Au moins il avait trouvé l'amour et il savait que ce sentiment était le plus fort.

**Fin .**

**-**

**Mini épilogue :**

00h00.

Le ciel était d'un bleu d'encre impair, quelques étoiles l'éclairaient par endroit.

Tout les survivants de la guerre étaient réunis dans le parc.

Harry monta sur une estrade installé pour l'occasion. Il amplifia sa voix d'un sort puis commença :

« Nous sommes tous réunis ce soir pour rendre hommage aux défunts de la guerre, pour leur prouver que leurs morts n'ont pas été veines, que le bien à finalement triomphée. Osez maintenant prononcer de nom qui jadis inspirait la terreur car son règne est finit, il ne reviendra jamais. »

« Toi qui par ton appellation déclenchait les frissons ,

A présent crions ton nom , à tors et à travers ,

Que VOLDEMORT aille en enfer !! » terminèrent-t-ils tous ensembles .

Tout le monde était heureux la guerre était enfin finit.

Harry pointa son index au dessus de sa tête , une minuscule boule de magie s'en échappa et fusa vers le ciel éclatant tel un feu d'artifice, dessinant en lettres scintillantes :

« PAIX »

**Fin.**

**

* * *

****Voilà le dernier chapitre !!**

**Une petite annonce paraîtra demain pour vous parler de « Five Elements : Light Project » Reponse aux review de ** Louange , Dramyre lovy sur mon blog http:// ai-shounen . blogspot . com/ et merci à Hecate13 Leilan , adenoide , pour leurs reviews

**

* * *

(1) Rien avoir avec les céréales , je sais c'est un nom bidon mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre -- "**

(2) Bryan a toujours vécu à Melphaine et comme Aïké avait coupé cette citée du monde exterieur, il ne savait donc rien à propos de Voldemort.

(3) Pas pu m'en empécher ! Pff ... les enfants et leurs parents vraiment ...

(4) Wahoo !! Trop virile !! Mdr.

**Kiss !!!! Review ?**

Pour encourager l'auteur faites 1

Pour dire à l'auteur que vous aimez son histoire faites 2

Pour taper l'auteur faites 3

Pour dire à l'auteur que le chapitre était trop court faites 4

Pour dire à l'auteur "Troooop bien le chapitre!" faites 5

Pour dire à l'auteur "nnnulll t'as abusé sur ce coup là" faites 6

Voila! Clique sur Go pour répondre c'est en bas à gauche


End file.
